Crawling back to You
by LiveBreatheVampires
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a seventeen year old girl who is mysteriously led to the year 2510, a world where the human race is extinct. There, she meets a blue eyed stranger and she soon realizes that something had brought her there for a reason.
1. Prologue

Oh my God-I just can't stop writing. Honestly, I am so busy, but I can't get this idea off my head-It's haunting me! ;O

Note that I am already writing two stories+1 co-written, so I might not upload frequently. But anyway, here is my new story: Crawling back to you. I got this idea while writing Unnatural Love, and being Amy I decided to act on it.

Rating: My usual strong T or Light M, T for now.

Summary: Elena Gilbert is a seventeen year old girl who is mysteriously led to the year 2510, a world where the human race is extinct. There, she meets a blue eyed stranger and she soon realizes that something had brought her there for a reason.

Very Short Prologue. Chapter 1 will be added soon.

* * *

**Prologue**

"How could you, Elena?" The blue eyed man came to stand in front of her, and Elena shivered, tears streaming down her face along with the pouring rain. "I can't understand why…"

"It's not what you think," Elena pleaded, "I never wanted this to happen. Please, believe me Damon…"

"How can you even ask me that?" He grabbed her by her arms in an almost bruising grip. "You've been lying to me all this time. Did you even feel something for me at all?"

"No, Damon, not everything was a lie!" She beat against his chest, desperate for him to understand her. "Please Damon, don't leave me, you have to listen to me…"

"I'm giving you a choice, Elena," He said firmly, "Either you leave, or I'll make you leave. I swear to God, Elena, I'll do it."

"No, Damon don't, don't send me away," She begged, "Not after everything we've been through. Not now!" She ran after him, holding his face in both of her arms, cradling him.

He shook her off easily though. "You said it yourself once, remember? You don't belong here. You never did. Go back, Elena. I don't want you in my life anymore."

With that, he disappeared, leaving Elena on the cold ground. She felt her nose bleed, and it was then that she realized that she had lost everything. She had lost him for good. She closed her eyes, feeling the energy drained off her.

By the time Damon ran back to where he had left Elena, she had been long gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here is chapter 1 :) Please leave a review. I'll try and update soon. :)

To those waiting for an update on Unnatural Love: I sent it to my beta Cdaye8184, it should be ready by Tuesday.

Those waiting for an update on My Last Chance In Saving My Humanity: I'm working on it :)

* * *

**Year 2013.**

Elena woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. She hit the button furiously, giving it a deadly look. She was hardly sleeping these days. Nightmares had invaded her mind and sometimes she was so tired that she fell asleep in class, and her grades were suffering. She stretched her arms as high as she could, enjoying the lovely smell of the sheets.

Ever since her parents died, Elena had fallen into a deep depression. She barely ate and kept it together for the sake of her younger brother, Jeremy. But now, it was almost February and she felt the need to move on, to find new hobbies, start a new life.

It was going well until she had mysteriously become sick. It was then that the nightmares started, and she couldn't understand what was causing them. The dreams were complicated, haunting.

She sighed and hopped off the bed, changing to a fresh white top and a denim skirt. Grabbing her leather jacket, she was greeted by the nice smell of coffee and bacon.

"Is there enough for me?" She asked her aunt and legal guardian, Jenna.

The strawberry blonde looked at her in surprise. It had been a while since Elena had something to eat, especially breakfast. "Of course," Jenna smiled at her, handing Elena a plate full of bacon and eggs. "It's nice to see you smile, Elena."

The girl blushed and dug into the bacon, sipping the coffee slowly. "To a new start," She grinned, raising the coffee cup. "I have to move on. We all do."

* * *

"You look better, Elena," Caroline hugged Elena the second she saw her. "I missed this you."

Elena smiled at her friend. "I missed me too, Caroline."

Caroline smiled apologetically before leaving for class, and Bonnie then joined in.

"Do you mind if I talk to you?" Elena asked hesitantly, and Bonnie took her hand, leading her to one of the tables in the café.

"I know what you're going to say, Elena," Bonnie hushed her before she could even speak. "You're still having those dreams."

"Yeah," Elena said, nodding her head. "They've became a routine."

"Listen, Elena," She said gently. "I know that it doesn't seem fair to you, but I can't use my powers to get inside your head. I know that it's been months now, but I can't risk it. It is too dangerous."

"I know, Bonnie. And I'm sorry, I know that your magic has its limits," Elena whispered back. "But I've been having this odd feeling that something is going to happen, that I was chosen to do something. It's a very bad feeling."

"Elena, they are just dreams," Bonnie said, shrugging. "You were in a coma for almost a year. It's been three months. You have to give yourself time to heal and time to move on. I know you are trying to, but it's still early. Your parents had been gone for a year, but for you they have only been gone for three months. It's a lot to take in."

"I haven't even got all my memories back," Elena sighed. "Sometimes I think that the dreams are some twisted version of my life before the accident. I feel like a part of me is missing, and I don't know why."

"You'll get your memories back, Elena," Bonnie said gently, taking her hand. "You just need time. You'll be okay."

"I miss them so much. I woke up this morning determined to move on, but now…I feel like I can't do it. I can't wake up every morning, force myself to eat breakfast and then go out smiling when I know that my parents are dead. My mouth aches from forcing so many smiles."

Bonnie was unable to say anything, but she nodded her head in understanding. "I'm sorry, Elena. I really am."

* * *

By the time Elena arrived home it was eight pm and freezing. She went in the kitchen, ate dinner and started to work on her homework. She wanted to become a writer, and before the coma she was doing well in school. At least that's what Jenna said.

At nine pm exactly, her phone rang.

"Hey Elena, it's Caroline. Do you want to meet up at the Grill? Matt and Bonnie are here too. It'd be nice to catch up…properly."

"Thanks Caroline, but I have so much homework," She sighed. "Maybe next time?"

"Screw the homework! Are you coming or not?"

"Okay fine," She said, "Just give me a few minutes, I'll be there."

* * *

"There she is," Caroline said excitedly the moment Elena arrived. Three girls whipped their heads around when they saw Elena. It was natural for everyone to feel bad whenever Elena arrived. She looked great in everything, even in simple jeans. But Elena was never one to brag. She smiled shyly at Matt and the latter moved so that he could kiss her cheek. He might've been her ex-boyfriend, but he still cared about her very much.

"Hey, Elena," He smiled warmly at her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm better, thanks," She tried to convince him, and then she looked around. "Though I really need a drink…"

"I'll get you one," He smirked, not caring about the legal drinking age at all. "Vodka?"

"Sure."

"You never drink," Bonnie accused.

"Can't I be different for once?"

"Elena…"

"Look, Bonnie. It's just a drink, okay? It's no big deal," She said, and she reached out for the glass, downing it in one big sip. She felt the alcohol burn her throat and she coughed several times. "I love the feeling," She smiled, "I'm going to get another one."

* * *

"I'll drive her home myself," Bonnie looked at a bubbly and laughing Elena. "She's drunk out of her mind. I'm not going to let her drive."

"Yeah, you do that," Matt said. "She needed this."

"It would've been nicer if she didn't throw up," Caroline added. "But anyway."

"I'll take care of her," Bonnie muttered. "See you in the morning, guys."

A couple of minutes later Bonnie half-carried her friend to the car, and with great care she also managed to walk her to the patio where she rang the bell impatiently. Jenna opened the door confused.

"Don't you have the keys?" She asked, but stopped when she saw Elena.

"She drank too much," Bonnie explained quickly. "I have to go. She'll be ok though. If you need anything call me."

"Thanks, Bonnie," Jenna reached out for Elena, and the latter stumbled inside.

"I will not permit this type of behaviour, Elena," Jenna raised her voice at her niece, but Elena simply removed her high heels and stumbled upstairs, managing to change into a white nightdress.

"Goodnight," She called out, throwing herself on the bed. She was asleep after five minutes.

* * *

She felt different, strange. As if the energy was draining off her. Her nose was bleeding again, and her head felt heavy as if she was carrying a rock. Those blue eyes pierced right through her, eyes that showed evil, coldness. The word 'chosen' was echoing, and Elena put her hands on her ears to block away the voices. Go away, she thought. Please go away.

She looked at her hands and screamed when she saw them full with red blood.

Elena shot up from bed, panting heavily. She drank half the glass of water in an instant and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She hated this.

Sighing, she got her diary and started to write her thoughts, her dreams. This journal held every dream she had since the coma, and sometimes she'd look at it.

She put the diary away impatiently and closed her eyes, hoping to get some decent sleep.

* * *

Elena felt cold. It was weird, since her room was usually very warm and sometimes it was the sun's heat that woke her up in the morning. But this time she felt cold, as if all the blankets were ripped off her. She yawned and opened her eyes but she immediately realized that it was a huge mistake.

She wasn't in her bedroom anymore. She was feeling weak, and she was on the cold and hard ground. She looked around her in confusion. Where the hell was she? Was this a dream? It felt so real though.

She looked at the sky to see the stars shining brightly, the moonlight's reflection making them look like diamonds. As she looked at herself, she realized that she was still in her white nightdress, and she shivered as a cold breeze hit her.

The place seemed beautiful, and Elena looked around her to see lots and lots of trees and a beautiful waterfall. She walked to it and out there in the moonlight she thought that it must be the most beautiful sight she had ever seen in her life. If she wasn't frightened and confused she would have been glad to stay there all night.

Then, all of a sudden, she felt something-someone-pulling her by her arm, harshly. She screamed and thrashed, but it was all for nothing. Whoever it was had a tight grip on her. In fact, it was so tight that her body gave out and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Feedback is love!

…


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks Cdaye184 for your help! Love you! Check out her stories (:

Thank you for reviewing. Enjoy the update.

* * *

Desperately fighting to open her eyes, Elena felt that she was going to throw up soon. Her head was pounding, and her skin felt like it was on fire and her stomach was churning. She tried to gain her full consciousness but when she did open her eyes, all she saw were the trees blurring by as if she was in an underground train which was speeding faster than possible. She also realized that her feet were not on the ground like they were supposed to be, in fact she was being carried. The problem was that she didn't know by whom and her body was too weak to stay conscious.

* * *

"What the hell?" A woman in her fifties stood up in an instant, seeing her son carrying a fragile body of a young woman, a woman who was incredibly beautiful.

"Don't ask me who or what," The man snapped before the woman even opened her mouth, "Because I don't know. I just found her in the woods."

"I can't understand," The woman raised so that she could see the girl in her son's arms. "She…What is she, Damon?"

"She's not a vampire," Damon said, "That I can tell. Her scent is amazing, it's making me lose control. I have this desire to drink her blood and it is not normal." He looked at the girl. "Do you think you can tell what she is?"

"No," She said. "I have no idea. But, my son, you have to tell the authorities, this way they'll know what to do with her." The woman looked at her son and then back at the girl.

Damon looked at his mother, Elizabeth, and sighed. "No." Something inside of him told him not to do that, not to give her up to the authorities. He had the feeling in the pit of his gut. There was something special about her. He needed to figure it out. And he was going to keep her a secret.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth said, narrowing her eyes. "You know that you have to."

"I don't want to," Damon bit back angrily. "I found her, therefore I should keep her. At least until I discover what she is."

"This is a recipe for trouble, Damon. Is this to piss off Elijah?"

"No," Damon barked. "It's because I found her, therefore she belongs to me. She's rightfully mine. You know that I don't like to share, and that I've never cared about the laws."

"You do whatever you want, Damon. You've never listened to me before, I don't expect you to start now." His mother rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. Her son was determined but so stubborn. He always did what he wanted, never thinking about consequences.

"Good." He said determined, and he picked up the girl again, and flashed to his house, a house he owned at the end of Mystic Falls.

He went down the stairs to the basement and opened the door with one hand, throwing the girl roughly on a mattress. She stirred, and Damon entered a numerical code so that the door locked.

Wasting no time, he roughly grabbed the girl and put her in a sitting position, then chained her arms to a wall, assuming that she will resist. He couldn't have that, not when he had something he was sure the authorities would want.

He waited patiently on a chair and focused on the girl, desperately trying to get inside her head, to communicate with her. There was no response, however, and he grew bored. He was about to leave when he saw her stir again.

A pair of confused, beautiful brown eyes met his blue ones.

God she was beautiful-She seemed young, and there were slight differences than women he saw everyday-Her hair was different, nothing he'd ever seen before. It was worn down in soft, delicate waves and a cute pink bow was attached, making her look too damn innocent. No, this girl wasn't a vampire, he was sure of that. But what was she? What else could she possibly be?

Then there was her attire-What the hell was she wearing? He had never seen such strange clothes before, and he had lived for a long time now. It suited her, made her look even more beautiful but he'd never seen material like it; it was foreign to him.

The girl seemed confused for a minute, and then she looked at herself, realizing that she was restrained. At that, she let out an ear piercing scream which hurt his vampire-sensitive ears, and in a second, he was in front of her, pushing a rough hand over her mouth. Only when went near her, he heard the sound of bones cracking, and a loud cry of pain from the girl. He pulled back his hand instantly, curiously, and he saw the girl looking at her legs where he had climbed on, crying in obvious agony. He looked at her and found out that something was wrong with her legs, they were twisted in an odd angle. But how? He hadn't touched her.

"Please don't hurt me," The girl said, and Damon looked at her in confusion, trying to figure out what she was. He had never seen a creature like this in his life-She was breakable. Yes, that was the word…Maybe that was her specie. Breakable. Yes, he'd call her that.

He continued to stare at her, mesmerized by the existence of such a creature, and then he reached his hand up and started to feel her face and her body. It was so soft, so delicate. He felt her flinch and looked curiously again, continuing to touch her.

Elena, on the other hand, was trembling. She had woken up to find herself chained to a wall with a strange man inspecting and touching her like she was a piece of meat. And he was enjoying touching her, she could tell. But she wasn't, she was afraid, cold and thoughts of rape and murder were invading her mind. She tried to shake him off, but since she was chained, she couldn't.

"Please," She spoke after a while, and the man looked at her as if her voice got him back to reality. "Where am I?"

He didn't speak to her, and Elena grew even more frightened. She couldn't remember how she had gotten there in the first place. She remembered falling asleep in her bed, and in fact, she was still wearing the thin nightgown. It seemed so long ago-so far away.

"Can you at least tell me who you are?" She begged again, tears forming in her eyes.

The man looked startled, reaching a hand to touch her tears as if they were something from a foreign world. She flinched at his touch expecting sharp pain to come any moment but it didn't. He simply inspected her tears curiously and then without warning he reached out and placed his lips on them, as if he were kissing her, but not quite.

"Strange," Was all he muttered, touching her tear tracks. That was the first word she had heard him speak and his voice was soft, dangerous and almost seductive. As if he was going to seduce her, to make her do things she would never do. She believed he had the ability to do that, make her do things against her will. He was dangerously gorgeous and in any other scenario, she wouldn't be scared but the thought frightened her, and her heart started to race.

"What is that?" The man asked again, and he looked at Elena, roughly pulling her closer. He put his ear next to her heart and this time, Elena freaked out. She started to scream and cry out for help, but no one came. The man put a hand on her mouth and said, "Don't do that again. The noise is annoying me." Noise? What noise? She though, she couldn't understand what he was annoyed about.

She stopped in disbelief, trembling. "Please, I want to go home. Let me go, I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"No," He said, "You are mine."

This only frightened Elena even more. "No, please, I beg you. Don't hurt me."

"You're mine," He repeated again, kneeling so that he was at the same level with her, "I do whatever I want."

"I'll call the police," She screamed, "I have my phone on me."

He looked even more confused now, and Elena got this sudden feeling that the man was a psychopath. "You need help. Medical help. I can help you, but you have to let me go," She gasped pitifully. "I'm cold, and I'm scared. Please, sir, you must have a heart…"

"No, I don't," Damon said angrily, "Now shut up, or I'll have to make you shut up. I need to know what you are." He grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"What do you mean?" Elena said, starting to cry once more. "Please, you need help! Let me go!"

"What is your name?" He demanded.

"Elena," She trembled, "Elena Gilbert."

"What are you, Elena?" His head tilted to the side with curiosity.

"I-I d-don't know what you m-mean…"

"I said, what are you?" He said angrily, frightening her.

"I'm a s-student," She said between sobs, "I've never done anything wrong, I swear…"

Damon looked at her, seeing that she was confused as much as he was. So he decided not to question her any further, an instead he focused on asking her other questions.

"How old are you?" She looked quite young and innocent.

"I'm seventeen years old…"

He narrowed his eyes. "I hope that what you're saying is true. I don't handle lying very well."

"No, please, it's the truth," She begged.

They stood there staring at each other in dead silence. After a while, she spoke. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Damon. Damon Salvatore," He replied.

The name seemed oddly familiar, but Elena didn't say anything. Instead, she wiped her eyes as best as she could in her restrained state and curled into a ball.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked finally, her eyes still closed.

Damon didn't reply.

"Can I at least have some water?"

Giving her water was no big deal, he thought, so he stood up and grabbed one of the water bottles. He opened it and put it against her mouth rather tightly, before he realized this and eased his grip. She drank a good half of it, and then whispered a small thank you. He reached out and wiped the water from her lips, enjoying the soft facial features against his harsh hand.

Elena realized that the man was contemplating something-Something she wasn't sure of. She saw him reach out his hand near her cheek, and she half expected a blow or a slap, but instead he tangled his hand in her hair, touching the delicate waves. She saw him smile as he did this, and Elena realized that maybe he truly was insane.

"Your hair is nice," He commented, "It's not something I've seen before, I must admit."

"T-Thanks," She stammered, hoping that he'll just leave her alone, but it didn't seem like it was going to happen soon. He smirked, continuing to twirl and twist, and he was surprisingly gentle, not like when he touched her for the first time. Her leg was still hurting, and she probably had fractured it. He was too strong.

She tried to move so that she could get in a comfortable position, but she hissed when the chains dug into her wrist, and a tear leaked out from her eye.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"I'm hurt," She whimpered, "Can you unchain me? I promise that I won't run. I just want to rest my arms, you can chain me up again if you want…" She knew that she wasn't making any sense, but she was scared, confused and hurt. She'd do anything to move her arms again.

He looked at her as if he was contemplating, and then he nodded his head. "No funny business," He warned, and Elena nodded quickly. She knew it was no use anyway, the door was locked.

He reached out and unchained her, and her arms fell limply. "Thank you," She said desperately.

He watched as she rubbed her arms and he felt a weird feeling of guilt washing over him. Why did he care? He never cared before, not even for other vampire women he slept with. Why would he care for this strange creature in front of him? She clearly wasn't vampire therefore he shouldn't give a damn about her... but he did. And it was beyond his control.

He swallowed thickly, and gently he helped breakable up. That would be appropriate-He'd refer to her as breakable creature until he learnt what she was. She looked at him with her big brown eyes, waiting for his next move. To her surprise, he just held her until he eventually let go.

"You're going to stay here for now, Elena," He demanded. "I will come back later."

"You can't leave me here, Damon," Elena begged. "Please, don't leave me here."

"Yes, I can," He returned to his normal arrogant self. "I'll see you in the morning. Until then, goodnight."

In an instance, he had locked the door behind him, leaving Elena alone in the dark.

* * *

**To clear things up:**

**Elena doesn't know that she has travelled in the future**

**She doesn't know that Damon is a vampire**

**Details of how she travelled and why will be revealed as we go on. **

I tried to add some humor in fact I almost imagined Damon going on Tarzan-like on Elena haha, but anyway. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Wow-thanks for the support. I am completely overwhelmed!

Thanks Cdaye8184 for beta-ing this :)

**Important Note: Due to my annual exams coming next week, I might take a small break from writing since I don't really have much time. I am very sorry, and it is painful for me too because I can't stop writing, but I have so much to study. In fact, in Malta we have a Carnival (Like Halloween but a funny instead of scary theme) and due to my exams, I don't think I'm attending that and I love it, so you can pretty much imagine that I am very busy.**

**However, this week I plan to update Unnatural Love and My Last Chance in Saving my Humanity, and hopefully the story Cdaye8184 and I are co-writing, 'What Lies Beneath', before going on my short break.**

**However, if you do want spoilers/chat/questions, 'like' my facebook page LiveBreatheVampires' fanfiction on facebook. You can also follow me on twitter but I am not signing in frequently. It is Tvdmyheart.**

**Thanks for your support,**

**Amy xxxx**

* * *

Damon was confused. He normally didn't give a damn about anything happening around him, but this time he was feeling strange and uneasy. The girl…She seemed so innocent, so warm. God, he loved the way her skin seemed to fit perfectly in his harsh and rough hands. Touching her was like touching cotton. She was too soft, too breakable, almost unreal. But she was real-He saw the fear in her eyes, he heard her gasping, and he had also heard the harsh sound of her bones fracturing when he had put his leg on hers. He still couldn't understand, he hadn't touched the girl or intentionally tried to harm her. Was she this delicate? It seemed like she was…so it was up to him now. Her fate belonged in his hands.

In a way, he wanted to give her to the authorities as he knew that the gifts offered to him in return would be great for him and his mother. But then, on the other hand; he had a creature in his hands who was terrified. A warm, beautiful creature who feared him. He could make her his, he could make her do whatever he wanted, no questions asked. Her fear seemed appealing enough for him to keep her around, at least for a while.

He sat down on the couch and poured himself a drink, swallowing it in one big gulp. He focused on Elena, and he could still hear her soft cries and whimpers. She was such a strange creature, he had never seen tears like that before. Tears were made of blood, and they weren't shed often. Then there was this sound coming from the girl's heart that he couldn't understand. A constant thumping that changed whenever he moved closer to her. What was it? Was she some kind of strange witch?

He went back to the basement and peeked from the little window, seeing the girl on the mattress shivering. Vampires didn't shiver, at least not from the cold, unless they had been underwater for hours and it was a rare occurrence. But she wasn't a vampire-he was one hundred percent sure of that. But then he noticed that the girl's clothing was thin, as if they were going to evaporate any moment. Certainly not suitable for a dark and draughty room. It normally wouldn't matter-with their tolerance to cold and heat and all but for her; it was difference. She felt the temperature. He watched her shiver and he couldn't help but feel something.

A warm feeling settled down in his heart, and something made him go in one of the closets and grab a thick blanket for the girl. He didn't know if it would help, but it was better than nothing.

The second he entered the room, Elena stiffened.

"I brought you this," He said, "It gets a little draughty and cold down here."

Elena reached out hesitantly. "Thank you."

"Yeah…you're welcome," He said, unable to say anything else.

"Will you let me go home anytime soon?" She asked, hope in her voice.

"No," Damon said without even thinking. "You belong to me now, Elena. You'll be staying here with me until I figure out what to do with you."

"You can't do this to me," Elena said, the fear visible on her face. "Please, I'll do anything you want-just let me go."

"No," he said firmly, reaching out to grab her arm in a vice-like grip, "You belong to me, Elena. I found you, therefore I'm going to keep you."

"I am not an object," Elena screamed, "You cannot keep me here against my will. Please, my aunt is waiting for me at home, and I have a younger brother who needs me. My parents died…"

Damon stood frozen, looking at the girl who was suddenly looking so sad that he almost pitied her, but not quite. Damon wasn't made to love or protect. He was possessive, mean and selfish. He would not let his leverage go. She was something that no other vampire had come across before. He felt a little proud for discovering her actually, but he had to stand his ground. He liked being feared, it was the only way to show his demons.

"Say something," Elena screamed, something inside her making her strong and courageous in front of this mean, sick man.

His hands reached out and he grabbed her hair roughly. She whimpered in pain as he tightened his grip, pulling on her hair until her scalp started to burn.

"You will not speak to me like that," He bore his eyes into hers. "I'll make sure you'll be sorry if you try that again."

He let her go, and Elena scooted back on the mattress, curling into a ball. She was so scared now, and she was imagining the worst to come at anytime soon. He stood there, glaring at her, but at the same time there was a look of curiosity on his face. Clearly no one had challenged him before.

Elena looked at him with hate in her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of him, but she couldn't help it. She had never felt so scared before. Her fears enhanced when he sat down on the mattress next to her.

"Where are you from?" He asked her in a quieter voice, and Elena looked at him without blinking. His sudden change of demeanour frightened her. She wiped her tears away, hugging herself, wincing at the slight pain in her leg. She discovered that it wasn't fractured, but it sure hurt. He noticed.

"Does your leg hurt?"

_Why was he asking this when he was the one who hurt me,_ she wanted to ask, but she didn't because she was scared. Instead, she slowly nodded her head. "It's not broken or fractured, though. Just bruised."

He nodded, but didn't press on.

"Mystic Falls," She said suddenly, answering his previous question. "W-Where is this place anyway?"

At this, Damon looked confused, genuinely confused. "I've never seen you around."

"Wait…Am I still in Mystic Falls?" Elena bit her lip, trying to understand.

"Yes," He said plainly but he too was stunned.

"It can't be," Elena nodded her head a few times. "I barely recognized this place when I found myself outside."

"Yeah, about that…" Damon asked, "What the hell were you doing out anyway? You certainly aren't one of us. You have no reason to be out in that time of night."

"One of you?" Elena blinked several times. "What do you mean?""Nothing." Damon said, stopping the conversation immediately. He did not want to tell the girl certain things yet. "Next question. What the hell are you wearing?"

"I should be asking that," Elena asked, looking at the material with confusion in her eyes. "This is just my nightdress. I don't know how I found myself outside, it just happened."

"Well, these are my normal clothes," Damon snapped. "Are you mentally ill or something?"

Elena gasped in awe. "You are keeping me here against my will and you have the nerve to ask me if I'm insane?"

Damon narrowed his eyes. "You really are stubborn, aren't you?"

His sudden coldness made a shiver run throughout her entire body. She saw him reach out for her, twirling his fingers inside her hair. He seemed to like her hair for sure.

"Sleep," He said suddenly, turning around. "I'll see you in the morning." But Damon couldn't help but regret getting harsh and angry towards Elena. She seemed pure and sweet-if he'd let her show that side. But he didn't know what she was and that frightened him... He always had the upper hand and holding her in captivity was his leverage. He needed it.

* * *

Elena woke up in the morning thinking that it had been just a horrible nightmare. But it wasn't, because the second she woke up she found herself in the basement and Damon Salvatore was staring at her with a devilish grin on his face.

"Good morning, princess." He attempted a different approach. He was going to try to be nicer, if only a little-for both their sakes. Every time he spoke to her sternly, something inside of her would thump like crazy and her eyes would glaze over. That was definitely _not _normal.

Elena bit her lip, wiping the sleep off her eyes.

"Change into this," He ordered her, handing her a grey dress. "I'm going to need you upstairs."

Elena nodded hurriedly, taking the dress. He walked back to the mattress and laid back, putting one arm behind his head.

"I'd like to change now, please," Elena said, her voice cracking when she saw that he didn't move an inch.

"Go right ahead," He smirked, giving her a naughty grin. "I don't mind the view."

The butterflies in her stomach seemed to grow bigger, and her heart started to race. "I'd like some privacy."

"That's a first," Damon smirked, stopping when he heard the familiar sound of her heart beat. "Relax, I may be a monster but what you're thinking isn't my style. I kinda like women begging." That didn't put her at ease at all, but she sighed a sigh of relief when he left the room. "I'm right outside."

Elena changed quickly into the grey dress that he had brought her. This was all so different…Everything seemed different somehow. The material was so soft, so delicate, it was nothing like she had ever worn in her life.

She opened the door and a low whistle greeted her. "I picked right," He mumbled, eyeing her over. "Come with me."

She followed him obediently, looking at the surroundings. She gasped when he saw the house. It was full of technology she had never seen before. She felt like she had just entered a weird science lab. Damon noticed her astonishment.

"What?"

"What is all this?" She asked, pointing at the rooms.

"Well, that is the epic invention of freeze-quick," He said sarcastically.

"What the hell is that?" Elena looked at him, "What the hell is this place? A science lab?"

Damon started to laugh. "It seems like you have been living in a hole, sweetheart," He mocked her, touching the machine. "This," He said in a baby voice, "Freezes and heats things up in a mere of three seconds. Nothing supernatural about it. In fact, I rarely use it."

Elena felt completely humiliated. The way he was talking to her was like she was crazy or somehow inferior to him. So she bit her lip and followed him without saying another word.

"Now," He said, "You're going to be a good girl and wait on the couch." He tugged her a little and she sat down on the white couch that took the major part of the room.

"Mom, thanks for coming," Damon said, greeting his mother who was standing impatiently leaning against the door.

"What have you done with the girl?" her voice was a mere whisper now, but Damon hushed her, moving aside so that she could come in.

"I kept her in the basement," Damon said lamely. "I didn't know what to do with her. She seems completely unaware of everything that's going on."

"I noticed her strange attire." The elder Salvatore brought up. "I see you have given her something to change into."

"Yes. And she doesn't seem to know anything about vampirism at all." He whispered.

"Damon, you have to give her to the authorities. If they catch you, you'll be thrown in jail. With everything going on, they will suspect in anyone who comes in their way. You don't want that, my boy." She didn't want to lose her son, not to something like that-simple to fix.

"On the other hand, mom," He said, "I'll always be one step ahead. I have something they would want, something precious. What if we use her as a bargaining chip? Mom, I know what you want most…who you want most," Damon grabbed his mother and placed a gentle arm on her shoulder. "They have turned their backs on us, and I had sworn revenge. We can get anything we want with Elena."

"Son…" She sighed softly, "Please don't do anything that causes you more trouble. Losing one son was more than enough."

"I won't," He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Trust me. I can take care of myself."

"Did you find out what she is?"

"No. Not yet," Damon shook his head. "She claims that she doesn't know what's going on, and to be honest, I believe her. She seems confused…But here's the kicker, she claims that she's from Mystic Falls."

"That's not possible," Elizabeth said, "I have never seen her around."

That's what I told her," Damon sighed.

"So do you plan on keeping her here for now?" His mother asked.

"For now, yes." Damon nodded slightly, a smirk appearing across his perfect features.

* * *

Elena held her breath when she heard Damon coming. He smirked at her and she felt the urge to wipe that smile off his face, it was making her uncomfortable. Her stomach growled, she hadn't eaten anything since the day before and she was so hungry. But she wouldn't let him know of her distress.

"I can't understand," She said, her voice cracking. "What is all this? Everything is so different…" She glanced at the five dimensional images Damon had in a wall-unit. "It feels like I'm in a different world."

Damon let her move around, inspecting his items like they were foreign.

"It's like I'm not living in 2013 anymore," She laughed at herself, thinking that she was going crazy. She didn't realize that she had said this statement out loud until Damon looked at her with sudden realization.

"It's because you're not," Damon answered, feeling like everything had just fallen back to place.

"What?" She asked, not really sure what he had just said.

"Elena," He said, taking a few steps towards her. "The year is 2510."

* * *

That's it.

A reviewer, Throughmysoul42 sent me a pm and commented about how much she likes my stories starting from Damon being cruel and dominant and then eventually becoming very sweet. Thanks-You have pretty much summed up my writing style. Being a tvd book fan, I have always loved the idea of cruel Damon who is only sweet for Elena.

Please make sure to review and check out my other stories.


	5. Chapter 4

I'm back! After 15 days of exams and a much needed weekend break I am more than ready to start writing again. I did not enjoy not writing :(

Thanks to my beta reader Courtney (Cdaye8184) for the help she gives me everytime. Xxx

Please review and read the bottom Author's Note!

* * *

"You're crazy!" Elena screamed, taking a few steps away from the man before her... if he ever deserved to be called that. "You need help! You're just trying to confuse me!" She turned away and ran straight for the door even though she knew very well that it was locked. She pushed with all her strength, screaming for help. But it was all for nothing-The door didn't even budge. She let out a yell when the monster grabbed her from behind, turned her so that she was facing him and pinned her to the door. Tears were streaming heavily down her cheeks now, and she started to kick, thrash and scream, but it only managed to irk him. Angrily, he grabbed her arms and pinned them next to her head, pushing harder into her so she was forced to stop moving. He carried all of the control while she held nothing. She was useless beneath his arms, there was nothing she could do to change his actions.

She was forced to calm down a little bit because his tight squeeze was taking her breath away. "You're hurting me." She sobbed, trying to melt into the door, and the monster moved back by just an inch, enough to let her breathe-to let her move just barely. However, he kept his firm, bruising grip on her arms, watching her closely.

He raised one hand, and Elena thought he was going to hit her so she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. However, all he did was wipe her tears away, in the same curious manner as before, delicately. She held her breath as he moved his hand in circles on her cheek, his fingers slowly trailing down to push onto her bottom lip.

He let her arms go, staring at her, and she remained frozen pinned to the door.

"Are you done?" He asked her calmly.

She breathed heavily and shook her head, scanning the room. It started to sink in-The weird technology, the strange clothes… All she wanted to do was get the hell out of there, she wasn't willing to accept this reality. He had to be crazy.

"You're lying," She accused again. "I know you are."

His eyes narrowed to tiny slits. "I have no reason to lie, Elena. The year is 2510."

"It c-can't be," She said, her heart beating like crazy. "I must be dreaming. This is not real.." She walked away from the door, taking deep breaths. He let her and watched her closely.

"I-I was asleep. Time travelling...It's a myth," She continued, not making sense at all. "This can't be happening."

"But it is," He snapped, breaking her out of her state of denial. "It is your turn to start talking." He motioned to the couch. "Sit."

"No," She said stubbornly. "I don't want to do that. I want to go back home to my friends and family and get the hell away from you!"

But unfortunately that wasn't the case, because he caught her wrist and forced her on the couch rather roughly. She looked at him with disgust in her face.

"Start talking," He commanded, sitting next to her.

"I don't know anything," She begged, "I was asleep in my bed and I found myself in the forest. I don't know how or when..." She said, wiping her tears in vain. "Then you found me. I don't know how I got here. The year...The year was 2013. Time Travelling isn't possible, I know it isn't..."

"Quiet," He hushed her, taking in the bits of information. "What are you?"

"What do you m-mean?" Elena stammered.

"You're not one of us," He stated. "You smell different. Hell, you feel different…" This time, he smirked, and Elena's eyes widened in fear when she felt him running his fingers up her thighs, caressing the soft skin. She stood frozen, pleading. "Don't touch me."

He withdraw. "Don't worry. I like my women begging, not screaming bloody murder," He shrugged.. "You haven't answered my question. What are you?"

"I told you. I don't know what you mean, I swear!" She said again, "Please just leave me alone!"

He decided to let it go; maybe it was the right choice at the moment. The girl looked confused and scared; confusing her even more was not going to work if he needed answers from her.. She was still looking at him with her beautiful, sparkling eyes, and at that moment he realized that this girl was so young. Younger than the vampires he had seen in his life. She was so different, so innocent.

She was trembling next to him and at that moment he felt guilt settling in his cold heart. Who could blame her? She had possibly time travelled, was being held hostage by a strange man in a strange house with strange things and she was probably scared of what was going to happen to her. He felt the need to comfort her, but he couldn't be soft around her. Being soft never worked. It made people expect good from you, and Damon could never hold up to expectations.

She was looking at him from the corner of her eye, and strands of hair had fallen on her cheek. He slowly and hesitantly reached out, knowing that he needed to be very careful, because for some strange reason, she bruised easily and what was even weirder was that she didn't heal instantly. The bruises stayed there and messed with his mind. This was all too weird. She looked at him, waiting for him to do something that would hurt her, but he gave her a half smile and stroked her hair back, then ran his fingers on her cheek and caressed her. She tried to move away from his touch but he didn't let her.

"Don't fight me," He whispered in her ear, tracing patterns on her body. He loved this feeling of this softness against him, he loved it when he smelled her smell-she smelled so divine.

Elena got lost. She wanted to be honest with herself-She liked his touch. But at the same time, she was scared-This man was keeping her hostage. He was not letting her go. So at that thought, she slapped his hand away and covered herself with her arms. "I'm not your possession. You can't touch me."

She licked her dry lips, feeling the great thirst and hunger. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction, she wouldn't let him know of her distress. "I want to go back to the basement now."

"Ah ah," He said, holding one hand up. "Not yet."

"What?" She said, nearly crying in annoyance.

"Your lips. They look harsh," He said, reaching out to touch them, at which Elena let out a huff.

"I'm thirsty..." She ended up surrendering. Humans couldn't live without water, it was only natural for her to get thirsty.

"Why didn't you say so?" He asked her, serious this time, even though he had no idea what to offer. Did she drink blood? Thankfully, she spoke.

"I'd take some water, then..." That answered his question perfectly.

He nodded his head, and poured some water in a glass. Elena looked at it strangely.

"If you want it cold you just have to push the switch to the right," He explained, taking the glass from her hand and showing her a little red switch. "If you want it warmer turn it to the left."

Elena looked amazed and turned the switch slightly to the left, feeling the temperature change. "Cool." She actually smiled in astonishment.

He smirked as she downed the water in a minute. "More?"

"No. Thanks," She said, handing him the glass.

"Yeah…" He muttered, unable to say anything else. "I'll escort you to the basement."

She nodded her head, and he lead the way and opened the door. "I'll bring you some food later." She nodded again and entered the draughty room without any more arguments. She heard him type the number code and she threw herself on the bed, knowing that she was locked in again.

* * *

He had been drinking for an hour. The girl got him all confused and messed up, he had never felt these kind of emotions before. One moment he wanted to be friendly and not harm her, and then other times he liked her fear. One thing he knew for sure was that he admired her courage, her fire.

He focused on her, hearing her moving on the mattress, and suddenly he felt guilty. Was she comfortable there? Was she too cold? Was she way too hungry?

Unable to stop himself, Damon opened a packet of salted snacks. It helped vampires decrease their thirst, and he liked it. He grabbed the bag and without a second thought, he went to give it to her, hoping that it'd ease her hunger. When he opened the door, her eyes lit up. He handed her the bag without a word and sat next to her, watching her eat.

"You're cold," He noted a few minutes later, watching her shiver. The blanket he had given her was too thin.

"A little," She admitted, pulling the blanket up to her neck to emphasize her point.

"I'll get you an extra blanket later." He said lamely.

She nodded. As least he was being a little hospitable.

"So...Tell me something about the year 2013 Elena," He smirked.

"What do you want to know?"

"Technology?"

"There were too many," Elena smiled a little and shrugged. "Computers and televisions."

"You lived in the television era?" He said, getting comfortable and interested.

She nodded.

"Tell me about it."

"It's a screen and you see people..." She said lamely. "They are filmed by a cameraperson, and they appear on our screens. I take it they don't exist anymore?"

"We have special equipment that makes you see people like they are here…" He tried to explain. "I think in the early 2000s you had a system called 5D. I read history books."

"Wow," She said, amazed. "It must a been a little later than my time, 3D was more common than 5D." She giggled.

"I suppose so." He smirked. "What about transportation?"

"Cars, planes and trains mostly." She paused. "What about now?"

"Cars exist, with special features of course," He gave her a cocky grin. "There are cars which can be driven over water."

"What?" Her eyes widened in interest.

He laughed. "Yeah. And tiny planes. I own one."

"What about trains?"

"They don't exist anymore. Besides, we have this little guy right here..." He took out a small device. "It can take you anywhere you want."

"Like...teleport?"

"Yeah."

She looked at the device, which was incredibly small. She wondered if that device could take her home, but she didn't say anything.

"It doesn't act as a time travelling machine," Damon said, as if reading her thoughts. She bit her lip.

"You'll learn to like it here," Damon told her, standing up. "I need you to be here. I'm not letting you go yet, I'm not ready. So I hope you do enjoy it here." He felt himself slipping and he couldn't help it. She was remarkable in plenty of different ways, and he was more than ready to make her his.

* * *

**Note about Damon: Those who follow my stories know that I adore Damon's mood swings, which means Damon being cute one moment and mean the next. That is practically my style-A mean Damon which eventually warms up for Elena. So expect mood swings haha.**

**Note about 5D: Yeah, it does exist, but not common in all countries. 5D is like watching a 3D movie but with animation, example watching a short movie about dragons, and if it sneezes you actually feel it haha. It is very interesting.**

**I tried to add some humour as well, and please remember that obviously, I cannot read the future, so I made up the technology which might be created in the future. I hope you don't find them stupid but anyway.**

**Suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are welcomed.**

**Thanks again Courtney (: **


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks to Cdaye8184 for her awesome beta-ing services ;P Check out her profile ;D

Enjoy the update. Unnatural Love and My Last Chance In Saving My Humanity have also been updated, along with What Lies Beneath (on Cdaye8184's profile as it is a collaboration story written by me and her)

Thank You for your support. Don't forget to 'like' my facebook page, I'm planning to update some pictures on there relating to the story. (Link is on my profile, or search LiveBreatheVampires' fanfiction on facebook)

* * *

Elena didn't know what scared her more: Damon's promise of not letting her go, or the fact that she was now stuck in the future world with a stranger and had no idea how things work.

Her head was spinning, and she snuggled into the blanket he had given her. What was he waiting for? What were his plans for her?

* * *

Damon was faced with the ultimate dilemma. He knew that if he'd turn Elena in, they would get his brother back. His mother could be happy again. They could all be a family again and he would finally be able to clean up after his own mistake, the mistake that had cost him his brother's life. On the other hand, there was no guarantee that by turning Elena in they would give him back his brother. He wasn't so lucky. He remembered a case where a vampire had found a young werewolf, and when she had turned the werewolf in, the vampire was prized-But would the same thing happen to him?

They were living at a time where everyday was a struggle. There were too many deaths, and Elijah and Klaus-the leaders of the area-were afraid of their extinction. So they were capturing everything and everyone who could harm the vampire existence, killing animals, plants, and other creatures who were different than them. He knew that if he turned her in, she'll end up tested on and then killed. He wasn't sure if he wanted that to happen. Deep down, he wanted to get to know her. She was very beautiful, and she looked a lot like Katherine. She was bringing back memories of the days he had spent with her before she broke his heart.

She was also very innocent-He knew that. She was scared and lonely, but he also knew that the girl had fire inside her which was waiting to be unleashed if she gave it the chance. There was something about her that he knew he needed to find out and that yelled at him inside telling him not to turn her in, to treat her with respect instead. But he'd have to trust her.

And he trusted no one, that was a well-known fact. So he would have to deal with this by himself. He sighed, sipping another glass of scotch, and focused on her. She was asleep again, and who blamed her? It wasn't as he had given her something to do or let her go anywhere. He continued to listen to the usual pitter-patter. What the hell was that? He'd have to ask her someday.

* * *

"Wake up."

Elena woke up with a start from hearing his voice. He looked at her with a smirk, and Elena suddenly felt very vulnerable with her short dress and messy hair. She covered herself with a blanket and he rolled his eyes. She blushed and looking at herself, she realized that she wasn't feeling so good-She desperately needed a bath. Surely they bathed in this world? Or did they have a device for it too?

"I think you need to wash up," He said, not making an effort to hide his blatant gaze.

"Yes," She said without argument. "I was just thinking that."

"Come with me," He instructed, and Elena swallowed thickly but complied. He held the door open for her, all gentleman like, and he led her to a door.

When she entered the room, she didn't expect that the 'bath' would be something which was more similar to a swimming pool than a bath. It was filled entirely with nice-smelling gels, and there were lots of bubbles. In the middle of the 'bath' there even was a fountain. It was like a swimming pool.

"Wow," She couldn't help but say in astonishment. She looked around and saw that the room in which this pool was in also had another small room which was beautifully decorated with mirrors, perfumes and a changing area.

"I take it you didn't have this in 2013?" His smug smirk reappeared.

"No," Elena smiled genuinely. "I saw something similar like this in a Harry Potter movie."

He looked at her, amazed. "I've seen that movie."

"What?"

"It was filmed in 2500," He said.

"It must've been a remake or something," Elena shrugged.

"Definitely," Damon said, turning back to his old self. "You can put your clothes here, and you can pick something out from over there."

"Thanks," She managed to mutter.

When he didn't move an inch, she grew suspicious. "I'd like to have the bath now, please."

"These are meant to be shared," He said with a smirk. "Get in the water, Elena."

"I don't know about this century but in mine one did not get naked in front of a complete stranger," Elena spat angrily, to which Damon laughed. He liked seeing her all riled up.

"Fine. You're missing the fun, kitten." He teased, walking up to her before stroking her hair softly. He gave it several twists before leaving.

Elena let out the breath she had been holding. The bastard! She hated his cockiness and arrogance, it made her beyond mad.

She tested the water, still feeling a bit scared that it was too hot or cold, but it was surprisingly at the warm temperature she needed. The perfect temperature. She stripped down to her lingerie, still not trusting neither Damon nor the water and laid against the tile-wall and enjoyed the bubbles, swimming around. She even noticed that there were champagne glasses and snacks next to the 'bath'.

She couldn't help it-She loved the water. She put her head under the water and tested her breath, and then she dived, enjoying having the warmth of the water around her entire body. She was about to take off the remaining clothing but then she jumped up, rubbing her eyes. She was just fine until she saw a pair of blue eyes staring at her.

She screamed, her hands instinctively going around an area of soapy bubbles to cover herself up. Sure, she was still in her lingerie which covered the same amount of skin as a bikini, but the thought of him being in the same room while she bathed was angering her. Damon started to laugh.

"I didn't see anything," He said as he laughed his head off, "I just came to check on you. You've been in there for quite a while."

"You bastard!" Elena cried out, splashing water at him, which she missed. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Nah, I enjoy your reactions far too much," He winked, drinking from the champagne glasses. "Care for one, my dear?"

"No," She said angrily, and by then she was almost completely covered by the soap.

"Aw, don't pout.. It doesn't make you attractive."

"Please get out. I need to change." She demanded, irritation dripping from her voice.

"Who's stopping you?" He said playfully.

"You," She said.

"Oh yeah?" The smirk was still on his face, and he put the champagne glass down. He looked at her with a wide grin and took off his shirt. Elena looked at him suspiciously as he untied his shoes too, but kept his pants on.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed, backing up and firming pressing herself as far back into the bath tiles as she could.

"I'm coming into the water," His grin turned wider, and before Elena had a chance to argue he was in front of her. His eyes were somehow more beautiful in the water and his hair was blacker. He was breathtaking. But at that moment, Elena didn't care very much. She was getting afraid of what his intentions were. This wasn't normal, no matter what year she was in. They were complete strangers and he didn't exactly roll out the 'welcome mat' for her. He was strange but he couldn't be this strange, could he?

He swam over to her, and she found herself standing idly by, unable to do anything, because there was this sudden attraction that made her feel like she should just stay there even though she was beyond scared. In a minute, he was in front of her.

"You look nice with your hair curly," He said, taking one little curl. The water curled her hair a bit, and she saw that Damon was holding the curl gently, twisting and tugging.

"Just calm down," He said, his voice soft as sin. "Don't be afraid."

He inched closer to her, pinning her to the fountain's edge, his finger still holding her little curl.

She relaxed and let him touch her shoulders, where he massaged the soap gently in the skin. At that, Elena let out an involuntary moan, and he continued to massage her, moving from her shoulders, to her arms and to her sides. He had a way with his hands she had to admit that... It kind of made her wonder... no. She shunned those thoughts instantly. He didn't deserve to be thought about like that.

"Don't fight me," He whispered next to her ear, and he was about to run his lips along her neck when she suddenly slapped him as hard as she could.

"You bastard!" She screamed as he rubbed his cheek, "Stay the hell away from me, and don't touch me!"

He looked at her with now cold and menacing eyes, and Elena flinched back. "Don't ever do that again," He warned, reaching out to grab her chin forcefully. "Now get up and dry yourself and don't speak until I ask you to."

"You don't own me, you…"

"Shut up, Elena!" Damon growled, grabbing her hips, pulling her tighter to him. "Or you're going to be very sorry."

He let her go and she slumped against the fountain, watching him as he got out of the water and tossed clothes at her. What happened to picking up her own clothes? She winced, realizing that she had pissed him off.

"Get out of the water, Elena," He commanded.

"No," She said stubbornly.

"Don't make me do this the hard way, Elena, because I will pick you up by your arm!"

"I haven't finished bathing yet," She said stubbornly, this feeling of being stubborn washing over her.

He growled. "I'm going to give you five seconds or I'm going to get in there and drag you out by your arm or hair. Don't test me."

She looked angrily at him.

"One," He said, holding out one finger.

"Two."

"Three."

"Okay, I'm coming," She yelled in defeat, and she walked over to him, her eyes suddenly filled with tears of despair. She stood before him and he grabbed her by her arm. "Don't ever disobey me again."

He handed her a white robe. "Get dressed, now, and I'll see you in the kitchen. You have ten minutes."

The little bit of progress they thought they had both made in very different ways had vanished instantly.

* * *

Infuriating. That's it, the girl was infuriating. He clenched his teeth angrily and waited for her to come out, like he had ordered her to. Nine minutes later, she was still drying herself, and he was getting mad. No one challenges Damon Salvatore!

However, luckily for both him and her, she appeared a minute later. The dirt had been washed off, revealing olive skin and dark brunette curls that reached her back. She was wearing the robe he had given her, which was secured by a big knot.

"Sit down," He ordered, and she did, her eyes full of anger for him.

"What did you do to me?" Elena insinuated in anger. "You…you did something to me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I would never let a man like you kiss me. You made me do that," She growled.

"Shut up, Elena," Damon said impatiently. "Drink your coffee."

She bit her lip and sat down next to him. The chair adjusted to her height and she realized this also was another great invention.

"Hungry?" He asked her a few minutes after.

She nodded not sure why he was asking. Why would he offer he food after being so mean to her?

"Here," He said, handing her what seemed like a chocolate-filled sponge. "Eat up."

She ate in silence. At least he was letting her out of her cell for a while. The food seemed good, but it was something that she never tasted before. It wasn't even chocolate-it was a sweet syrup, something which had the taste of honey and nocciola, and it tasted amazing.

Damon watched as she ate, still confused about what happened earlier. He was going to kiss her, that he was sure of. When he reached for her, when he was so close to kissing her neck, he had felt something.

What the hell was this girl?

* * *

**I imagined the bath as the bath used in 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire' mixed with a modern indoor swimming pool. ;P**

**I'm trying to show both of Damon's sides, and the obvious attraction between the two.**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 6

A/N sorry for the long wait. Like I said in my other stories, right now I'm very busy-Moving houses, O levels…it is very stressful. Please review and help me reach 100, because I really need support and motivation.

A big thanks to my beta Cdaye8184.

Stay tuned for the note after the chapter for **important **points.

* * *

He had been watching her the entire time that she ate, and Elena was feeling very uncomfortable. She just couldn't believe that these things were real, but they were. In fact, right at that very moment Damon was looking at her with his piercing blue eyes, and as she ate, she couldn't help but think how beautiful his eyes were. She sighed. This was all so wrong**…**But at the same time, so right.

She pushed the plate away from her after she had just finished the last bite. Damon smiled. "Just press that button."

"Why?" She said, confused, looking at the button on the edge of the was sort of weird now that she thought of it... how strangely nice he was acting to her. They were having a normal dinner and it felt like they were friends. She certainly wasn't complaining though, because at least she had a slight chance in escaping.

"You'll see," He smirked.

She cautiously pressed the button, and to her surprise, she found that as soon as she pressed it, there were two things similar to car wipers which magically cleaned the plate. She stared at it in astonishment as the plate cleaned itself until it was sparkling and squeaky clean.

"Wow," She said, "That saves a lot of work if that button is available on every dish."

"How did you wash the dishes back at your day?" Damon asked her hesitantly, his signature smirk still on, however.

"Well, in the sink," She said, turning around to see if there was, in fact, a sink. There was something similar. "Like that. We just put warm soapy water, and scrubbed was pretty tedious, I hated doing the dishes. But now... I think I could say 'yes' to doing them pretty easily."

He nodded. "Our way is better, then."

"Yeah."She laughed and pressed the button one more time. "Without a doubt."

"So, Elena," He said, her name just rolling off his tongue. "You claim that you are from Mystic Falls, right?"

"Yeah. At least I was," She said, trying to keep calm. He wasn't hurting her, and he was talking to her so it wouldn't kill her to just respond, right?She just had to make sure not to say the wrong thing. He seemed to have a short temper, she didn't want to blow it the one time they actually got along.

"Where did you live?"

"A few miles away from Fell's Church," She said. "My parents owned a house there. They died, so I was living with my aunt and my brother Jeremy."

"Fell's Church…" Damon said, lost in deep thought. "Fell's Church today is destroyed. In fact, there are just a few remains."

He gulped soundly. "And you honestly have no idea how you got here?" He murmured.

"No," She said. "I just went to sleep, and the next thing I remember is waking up in the forest, where you found me."

"I see…"He pondered her words and looked around anxiously. She couldn't really tell if he believed her or not.  
**  
**She looked around her. "It's a nice house you have," She attempted to make a conversation. She had tobecause if she was going to be free one day, she had to know who her captor was. "Does someone else live here usually?"

"No," Damon said quietly. "Just me."

They sat in silence for a few minutes because Elena simply did not know what to say.

"I'm sorry," He said after a while.

Elena looked at him with confusion. "For what?"

"About your parents," He continued. "I lost someone too. My brother, Stefan."

"I'm sorry," Elena said genuinely. "How…How did he die?"

"He's not dead," Damon said, standing up to put the tumbler away, "I just lost him."

Elena decided not to ask how, but she nodded, accepting his answer. "And your parents?"

"My mom's alive. I visit often," He said. "My dad died three years ago."

Elena stood up and looked at him with compassionate eyes. "Wherever they are, they're in a better place." She turned to leave and go to the basement, but Damon grabbed her arm. Gently, for once.

"You don't have to go," He said**, **his pupils dilating slightly. "Stay here with me. We can talk."

She smiled a genuine smile. "Okay."

* * *

To be fair, Elena did enjoy spending time with him. He filled her in about the situation in this era, and about the cool inventions they had came up with. She listened to him, and in return, he listened to her talking about the year 2013. However, even though she enjoyed it, she was desperate to get out of there. She wanted to find a way to return home very quickly. She was unaware of the circumstances in this era-Sure, he might've filled her in, but she was still scared. She didn't know anything, how people lived and how they behaved. And even though Damon was suddenly acting nice towards her, she couldn't trust him. He was a man who was older than her, and she was just an innocent girl. He could manipulate her, lie to her and she could still believe him. The problem was that she had nowhere to go. She had seen now that the year wasn't 2013. He wasn't lying-She saw the devices. It had to be truth, and that meant that the Mystic Falls she knew was long gone. She had no one to turn to except him, because to be honest with herself, at least she had a roof over her head, food and warmth.

Cold fingers stroked her cheek and she flinched back to reality. She saw him looking at her with worried eyes. "Are you okay? You don't look so good," He asked, concern written on his face.

"I'm okay," She said halfheartedly. This was strange. Why was he acting nice towards her now? "W-Why…Why did you ask me?"

He didn't reply to that instead he returned to his usual cold self. "I have visitors in a few minutes. I think you should retire back to the basement."

She nodded obediently, doing her best to keep him calm. She didn't want to test his temper. He came after her and gave her a book. "This will help pass the time, Elena. I will see you later, and please remain silent."

She nodded once more, and he closed the door behind him, entered the code, and locked it.

"What's going on, mom? It seemed pretty urgent," Damon said a few minutes later.

"Please tell me that you got rid of the girl," Elizabeth cried out in panic.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"They're coming, Damon. They are checking every house in town. Klaus thinks there are spies working with the witches."

"Who would do that?" Damon said, "Who would betray their own race?"

"Rebekah Mikaelson did," Elizabeth reminded him, "And your brother."

"Yeah, because of me, mom. It's not his fault."

"It doesn't matter, Damon. But I can't lose you too. Get rid of her. You'll draw attention," She said again. "There is this scent surrounding your house, as soon as they come in here they'll know you're hiding something. She is not a vampire, Damon. Can't you smell that scent around the house?"

"It doesn't mean that it's because of Elena."He defended. He wasn't really to let her go yet, he _needed_ to know her story.

"Elena is a different kind. So that makes her our enemy," His mother repeated. "If you don't kill her, they'll kill her themselves. It doesn't matter, either way she's dead. But if you do it you'll be saving yourself from having the same fate as Stefan's."

"I told you, mom. I'll use her as a bargaining chip for Stefan…"

"Damon!" Elizabeth raised her voice. "Stefan is gone. He isn't coming back. There is nothing you can do to get him back. Elena won't solve our problem. You have to let go of the past and accept that he's not coming back."

"He's not dead, mom. There is hope." He reassured her. "We have to have hope!"

"No, my son," Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him, letting a few tears slip down her cheek, tears of blood. "He's gone. But you're not, so please, Damon. Get rid of her. If you can't kill her, fine. Take her back to the forest."

"She's not an animal, mom. I can't just do that."

"Are you willing to sacrifice your entire family for this girl?" She barked, "Are you willing to betray your race for a _specie? _That's what she is, Damon. She's a specie-She can be here to harm us…"

Damon closed his eyes. He couldn't imagine a fragile, frightened seventeen year old girl coming here to harm the vampire race.

"I'll see what I'll do about her," Damon said after a while. "I promise."And he would keep that promise, he would see what he could do. But onething was for certain, he wasn't killing Elena nor was he sending her back into that forest all by herself... at least, not somewhere where she would be in danger.

She nodded. "You know I'm here for you, Damon."

* * *

Damon looked at Elena through the iron bars. She was reading the book he had given her, and she seemed like she was enjoying it. She looked so beautiful there, her hair perfectly wavy, her hands so soft and delicate. It would be so easy, he could kill her in less than a second.

But as he looked at her, he saw that she was just a little girl. He couldn't kill a girl. Even though he was risking his life, he just couldn't stomach the thought of hurting her. On the other hand, he did not want her wandering around. If she exposed him, if she gets caught…It'll end badly for both of them.

Sure, he was cold and heartless, but when it came to her…He just didn't want to do it. So instead, he opened the door.

"We're leaving," He told her.

"What? Where?" She asked, alarmed.

"It doesn't matter, Elena. If you want to live, you better come with me."

Elena took that as a threat, and goosebumps filled her body. Was he going to hurt her? Where was he going to take her?

"I hope you'll realize that I'm trying to save your life…" He said, coming up behind her. "Please don't ask any questions. I am risking everything to save your life."

She shuddered as she felt him place a kiss on her head. What was going on here?

Suddenly she felt him press her back against his chest. "I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me, Elena. Not when I'm not sure what you could be."

She held her breath. Her heart was racing-What was he saying? Who was going to take her away?

"Please…" She begged, "W-What are you going to do?"

"Shh," He hushed her, taking out a black scarf and putting it in front of her face. She swatted his hand away, her heart racing faster. "What are you doing? Damon, please!"

"You'll be okay. But I can't risk it," He continued before swiftly tying the scarf around the back of her head. "Shh. You should be thanking me right now."

By the time Damon arrived to the forest, it was dark and cold. Elena was trembling and as he carried her, he could feel how icy her skin was.

"Where are we going?" She asked him, her voice shaking. She was being carried by a stranger, and she had no idea what his plans were.

"We're going somewhere safe," He responded, "No one knows about this place except me. I found it when I was…young."

Finally, they stopped walking. He sat her on the ground and took off the scarf.

"This part of the forest is abandoned," He said. "No one lives here. They won't search for us here…" He muttered, more to himself than to her.

"What are you saying, Damon?" She asked him in disbelief. "This doesn't make sense!"

"You want to know something, Elena?" Damon finally exploded- "You're considered a threat. You are not one of us."

"You keep saying that!" Elena screamed, "But you never explain to me. Why are you saying that, Damon? What could I be? The Easter Bunny?" Her voice turned to a sarcastic one in an instant.

"You don't understand," Damon cut her off. "It's complicated."

"Then explain to me, Damon," She begged. "I am living in the future world. A few days ago I thought that this was not possible. I was being held captive by a man who I never met before, and I have bathed in strange baths and sat on strange chairs. I think I can handle the truth."

"Do you want to know what's best for you?" Damon blurred in front of her, grasping her shoulders in a tight, bruising grip. "It's best for you to shut the hell up and appreciate the fact that I just saved your ass. I hate to break it to you, Elena, but you aren't worth much here. In fact, you're here to cause problems to people like me."

"Then let me go," She gasped pitifully.

"What would you do if I let you go, anyway?" He growled like a wounded animal. "You're always saying that I should let you go, yet you don't seem to realize that you don't know anything. How can you deny what's right in front of you? You are living in the year 2510. The sooner you accept it, the better off you'll be."

"No," Elena said, "I'll find a way to go back home!"

"Dammit Elena!" He growled, pushing himself into her, and she felt him raise his hand. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but he checked himself on the branch next to her head. A tear escaped her eye and she started to tremble.

At that moment, one of the icicles around Damon's heart seemed to melt. Seeing her trembling and scared, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He sighed as she let her back slide down the tree and curled into a ball, sobbing.

"That's the truth, Elena," Damon said after a while. "And you're not safe here, either. I built this hatch here years ago. We'll be staying in it until I tell you to."

She didn't say anything. A part of her still wanted to believe that she could go home, that he was just a sick psychopath who was holding her captive.

"Get up, Elena," He instructed calmly.

She got up obediently, keeping her head down, and she followed Damon, resigned to this fate.

* * *

Damon tried to ignore her tears, but he couldn't. He was feeling bad. Very shouldn't have snapped like that, they were getting along so well.  
**  
**  
Most of all, he didn't know what possessed him to help her. He knew that he wouldn't have been able to kill her, but he never thought that he'd be helping her either. There were too many risks. What if she ran away and told someone? That would cause chaos. He tried to calm himself down. No, she was blindfolded, he thought. She wouldn't know the way back were too deep in the forest. But somewhere deep in the back of his mind he knew the answer. She was trustworthy. She wouldn't run and tell somebody. He could tell that wasn't who she was. She was pure and lively and honest. Not a backstabber. He just couldn't let his guard down the way he wanted to.

It was a good thing he and Katherine had built this hatch, at least his mind was at ease…sort of.

Because what frightened Damon was the fact that he didn't just help her because she could be of a great use to him. He helped her because he wanted to, because he didn't want her in the hands of Elijah and Klaus. Maybe because he didn't want her dead at all. He could be mean to her, he could harm her, but he could never kill her or stand idly by as someone else did.

This girl had bewitched him.

* * *

**Important Notes:**

The human race is extinct. That means that Elena is living in a world where medicine does not exist. In a way, it's like she travelled in the past.

The vampires don't know that there was once a 'human' race, therefore they are not aware of their own powers such as compulsion, the ability of their blood to heal and the fact that their super strength can actually kill a human.

**Don't forget to like my facebook page LiveBreatheVampires' fanfiction since I'll be posting some photos regarding the story. As a note on future inventions, I am relying on the internet, google images and mostly my imagination, so if you have any future world ideas tell me and I'll credit you! :)**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7

I hope you enjoy this update! I'm sitting for my first O level in an hour and I have butterflies in my stomach...please bear with my mistakes!

* * *

Elena followed Damon without another word as he lead her to hatch. When she entered, she found out that it was not just a room, but it was, in reality a small house. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, two bedrooms and also a nice sitting area. Elena saw a huge screen and turned to Damon, waiting for an explanation.

"That works with background radiation," Damon smirked, patting the apparatus connected with the screen, "That is the device I told you about last time." He switched it on, and Elena jerked back when a figure popped out of the screen and stood in front of her. Damon laughed as Elena stared in astonishment when she realized that the figure, was, in fact programmed and she was just watching, or rather, living a movie.

"Pretty cool, huh?" He asked her.

"Yeah," She nodded.

"This is where you'll be staying," Damon said, changing the subject. He typed the number code, and the door immediately opened, revealing a nice room. The bed was in the form of a sphere and took the major part of the room, there was also a writing desk with an adjustable chair, a bookcase and several storage boxes. On the left, there was another room that lead to a huge walk in wardrobe. When she entered the wardrobe, in front of her was a medium sized screen, and Elena likened it to an IPad. But when Damon clicked on it, pictures of clothes appeared. Elena waited for an explanation.

"These clothes are now yours," Damon said softly.

"What is this for?" Elena looked at the screen, and Damon looked at her in confusion before he started to laugh. Elena turned crimson, feeling humiliated that Damon was making fun of her. He continued to laugh and then he bit his cheeks to stop.

"Let me show you, dear Elena," He said, and turned to a row full of skirts. He picked out a black skirt which looked more like a belt than a skirt, and after smirking at her suggestively, he showed her the electronic blue hanger which had the number eighteen written on it. Then, he turned to the screen, and in a moment Elena's image was on the screen.

"This is to help you try things on without actually having to try them on," He smirked, clicking the number eighteen. The skirt was put on Elena's image and she stared in astonishment.

"There are also suggestions on what you can wear with it," He clicked on the suggestion box and a hundred clothing items appeared. He picked a pink t-shirt-number twenty five. Elena went to the row of the shirts and found that the pink t-shirt was in fact in hanger twenty five-therefore she didn't have to search for clothes.

"Liking the new technology?" He asked.

"Yes," She replied, amazed.

"Good," Damon turned and held the door open for Elena. Once they were out, he said, "You should settle in. You're free to join me in the kitchen, if you want."

And Elena was left alone, surprised that for once, Damon had given her a choice.

* * *

A few hours passed and Damon was in the kitchen drinking from a warm bloodbag. Ever since Elena joined him he was feeling a more strengthened bloodlust. He focused on Elena, and he heard the water running, indicating that she was having a bath. He half-expected, and half-wanted for her to join him in the kitchen, but after a few more minutes it became clear that she wasn't going to. He squeezed the bloodbag in rage…he couldn't understand why she was affecting him this way. Maybe it was because she was beautiful.

He sighed and went to her room.

"I have some business to attend to," He said, barging in without knocking. He found her towel-drying her hair, and at that moment, Damon had to control himself because he knew that if she kept doing this, things were going to end badly. Instead, he swallowed every wave of desire that washed over him. "Stay here. You'll be safe."

He didn't wait for her to speak because he had already left. Elena flinched when this time, she heard Damon typing the number code, locking her in.

* * *

The truth was that at that time, the vampire race was being threatened by the witches. It had all started by one witch, a witch who was being held captive by vampires, and she managed to create a race. They had been at war for over fifty years now, but the vampire race being stronger, every witch was being captured and killed. However, the authorities wanted to make sure that no one was working with the witches or any other creatures against his race. When a vampire betrayed his own specie, it was considered a serious crime. To prevent this, the authorities often did spot checks in towns and in houses, getting rid of anything and anyone who was not a vampire. So when Damon heard from a friend of his that they were doing spot checks and that it was better if he returned home, he made sure to go back and make sure that there was no evidence against him. Thankfully, the scent was gone, and in a few minutes everything was in order.

It was no more than ten minutes later when there was a light knock on the door. Damon opened to find Mike, one of the sheriffs and five other men. He showed him his identification.

"Just the regular spot checks," Mike said sternly.

"Of course," Damon said, "Come on in."

The spot check didn't last long, because there was nothing that could gain suspicion, even though Damon was scared that there still was Elena's scent in the basement where he had been keeping her. But thankfully, the men just nodded, thanked Damon and left.

He drew in a sharp intake of breath, grabbed some alcohol and went back to the hatch, still not believing that he was hiding the truth from the authorities because of a young girl. He sighed, and he forced himself to believe that he did it because he needed the girl as a bargaining chip to get his brother back. That must be it, right? Damon Salvatore didn't do emotions. He didn't care about anyone except his family. The only person he had loved was Katherine, and because of Katherine, his family had fallen to pieces. The only reason he was protecting Elena was because he could use her, he could use her to threaten, to get what he wanted. Yes, he said, that must be it.

But his heart was telling him otherwise. There was something else-He couldn't kill Elena, and he couldn't give her to the authorities. Something was keeping him from doing so. Maybe it was her beautiful doe eyes. Maybe because she felt so good in his arms, her softness of her flesh against his. Maybe because she was caring, beautiful and delicate-There had to be something.

Lost in his train of thoughts, Damon downed an entire bottle of wine by himself, and then downed his sorrows into his favourite scotch. By eight pm that evening he was half-drunk, and if he was human he would've been beyond drunk. He felt sad for feeling these emotions, and he was angry at Elena for making him feel this way. When he was sober, these thoughts were buried deep inside him, but now that he was drunk these feelings were surfacing up, making him feel great anger, anger that he had only felt before in his life-when his brother was taken away.

He angrily opened Elena's door, and he found her on her bed, reading a book. The second she saw him, the book fell from her hands in fear and she jerked back, her back hitting the headboard with a loud thump. She tried to cover herself up even though she was wearing a nightdress.

"W-What's going on?" Elena stammered seeing Damon approaching her like a stalking beast.

He didn't say anything to her, however, and tears brimmed in Elena's eyes, expecting the worst. But he didn't lay a finger on her, he didn't talk to her. He didn't even blink.

For a moment, Elena thought that the world has stopped, that time had somehow stopped. There was only silence.

Until he crawled onto the bed and pinned her down with his body.

She let out a scream and started to kick, thrash and hit aimlessly, but he pinned her wrists above her head and pinned her knees onto the mattress. Fat tears started to come out of her eyes as she expected pain. The moment she smelled the alcohol off him, realization started to hit in, and she closed her eyes, knowing that any moment now, he was going to claim her.

He didn't speak to her, instead he focused on inhaling her neck, the sweet aroma making him feel dizzy and thirsty. He started to kiss her neck, before leaving his tongue to taste the skin behind her ear, his bloodlust increasing. Elena stood still, hoping that this would be over, that if she stayed still he wouldn't hurt her. With one hand, he was still holding her arms painfully tight above her head, while with the other he was stroking her back, unbuttoning the nightdress. At that, she tried to push him off her, but it was a losing battle. He continued to nip and bite at her skin, before Elena felt something sharp entering her neck and blood being drawn out. She screamed in pain, but it didn't stop him.

* * *

Damon held the girl's body tighter as he drank greedily. Good God, this was the best, fulfilling blood he had tasted in his life-he felt complete and fulfilled. But then, all of a sudden, he realized that the girl had stopped fighting. She was lying limp in his arms, and at that moment the man took over, his demonic instincts gone. He seemed to come to his senses as he saw Elena bleeding, her eyes closed. He realized that his hands were on the buttons of her dress, and that he had ripped a part of it. Shame and guilt settled into Damon's features as he realized that he had been hurting and scaring Elena, and God knows what he could've done if he hadn't come to his senses. Feeling terrible guilt, Damon buttoned Elena's dress as he begged her to wake up, fearing that he had killed her. He continued to shake her, pleading and praying that she'll be fine, but she didn't open her eyes. He had killed her-He had killed a young, innocent girl.

But at that moment, Elena opened her beautiful brown eyes, giving him a look of confusion before remembering what was going on. She started to cry and Damon longed to comfort her, but he couldn't. He couldn't tell her how sorry he was. Elena closed her eyes, tears escaping, and said silent prayers as she laid limp pinned under Damon.

Damon reached out to wipe her tears away, wanting to show her that he wasn't going to hurt her, and she flinched when he touched her expecting a blow on her cheek. She was trembling and trying to cover herself from him, feeling vulnerable since her entire shoulder was exposed, due to him tearing off the entire off-shoulder sleeve.

"I'm sorry," He said suddenly, still on top of her, but careful not to hurt her. "I'm so sorry, Elena." He rubbed her neck where he had bitten, wanting so hard to erase the mark and ease the pain. "I'm sorry I hurt you." He caressed her cheek, capturing a tear with his lip, before he realized that Elena was getting even more scared and he withdrew. "I'm so sorry…" He continued to say, the guilt almost killing him.

He held her close but she remained stiff in his arms, tears escaping her eyes as he whispered apologies in her ear. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Elena. I lost control."

The truth was, he thought he had killed her. And right at that moment he realized that he was drawn to her, that he didn't want her dead. And he would've raped her if he didn't come to his senses. The anger and grief, and the guilt of thinking that he almost did something like that were too painful to handle.

He left the room, feeling hate towards himself.

* * *

After the night before's events, Elena woke up sore and in pain. Her neck was one big bruise and every bone inside her was hurting. She also found purple bruises on her arms and she shuddered as she remembered him pinning her down and biting her. She still couldn't understand why he had done that.

When she turned and looked right she found breakfast and something that smelled like coffee. She was surprised that they still drank it in this era, but she was thankful. She was also surprised that the food seemed good, since Damon had showed her that in this era, food came in packets and all they had to do was add water. There were still people who cooked fresh foods, he had said, but the majority of the people bought these packets which made a good meal.

In fact, Elena was surprised that Damon didn't give her one of these packets and went through the trouble of cooking fresh food for her. She knew that he did this as a mean of apology, and although she was hungry, if he thought that she was just going to forgive him because he made her a meal, he was wrong.

A few minutes later, Damon came to pick up the plate and check on her. She didn't talk to him, instead, she laid on her side and prayed that he'll go away-which he did.

* * *

Days started to pass and Elena realized that Damon was avoiding her. He'd come and leave food for her in the morning and he would pick up the empty plates an hour later. They didn't speak a word to each other and Elena was always locked in, either reading a book or writing. Then at six pm he'd leave dinner, and at eight he would let her out to take a no-more than twenty minutes bath before locking her up again. She was being treated as if she was a prisoner.

She was growing sad and weak by the second.

* * *

On the other hand, Damon was experiencing the worst time in his life. He had a scared girl locked up in one of his bedrooms because he wasn't brave enough to face her after what he did, or at least attempted to do. He knew that he had to explain to her, but being a coward he didn't want to face her. On the other hand, he felt guilty for locking her up, for treating her like a prisoner when she was innocent.

Sometimes the temptation of giving her to the authorities would surface again, but he always fought those thoughts away.

He was stuck, stuck between choosing either doing the right thing or saving and respecting his nature.

* * *

Some things I should point out:

*Obviously, Damon does not know that Elena can die easily, as well as lose and regain consciousness and all these human-health weaknesses,

*Vampires in this story are ruthless and they are savages-However, there are exceptions. Damon is stuck between these two versions

*All details about vampires in this story will be revealed as we go on :)

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 8

A big thank you to my beta, Cdaye8184!

* * *

She was sick again.

She didn't know if it was because of her fear, lack of food or simply because she was sick, but she hadn't been feeling very well lately. Then again, it's been days since she last felt the sun's rays on her skin. To make matters worse, there were no windows-nothing that could remind her of the outdoors. Nothing that could remind her of her past life.

She wasn't seeing Damon very much lately, and it was a good thing because after their last encounter she was convinced that he was a monster, a sick psychopath. Sometimes she'd let her fingers rest on the bitemarks in her neck and she'd flinch.

He wasn't human. That she was sure of but what he was... well that was a mystery.

* * *

His stomach was turning. He couldn't stop throwing up blood-Hell, he couldn't keep a bourbon in his system. He didn't know what was happening to him, but ever since he tasted her, he wasn't feeling good.

The taste of her blood, the feeling of her blood down his throat was amazing, euphoric, almost orgasmic. It was something he never heard of before, because he had thought that the only blood which was good to drink was the blood provided to them by the government. That was until his taste of Elena's blood, but now, he wasn't feeling good at all. He was feeling incredible pain in his throat, his lips were always dry and there was no blood bag or bourbon tasty enough to satisfy his thirst.

He remembered the way she had screamed when he drank from her-It was obvious, it was painful for her. But he couldn't care. He didn't know what was going to happen if he didn't get another taste anytime soon, but he had a feeling that it'd be very unpleasant.

He sat by the sink, splashing fresh water on his face, as he tried not to throw up again. Sweat covered his face and his hands were shaking-Maybe his mother was right. The girl was there to kill him. Maybe her blood was poisonous, and he had walked right in the lion's den.

His legs gave out and he ended up on the floor, his face changing back and forth, as he tried to wipe away the sweat that covered his face. He could feel darkness overwhelm him. Then he saw _her._

She was kneeling in front of him, offering her wrist, which was cut and her blood was flowing out in a fast pace. Then, the girl walked over to him seductively, crawling onto his lap as she continued to nip and bite his skin, kissing his mouth, and then she started to unzip her dress, remaining almost completely naked before him.

"Damon," She mumbled.

"Damon!"

The voice seemed panicked, and Damon shook his head, only to find himself on top of Elena. She was terrified and lying pinned underneath him as he was holding her arms tightly above her head. Blood was flowing out of her wrist, and her dress was almost completely unzipped. She was crying hysterically as he remained pressed on top of her, his lips against her wound.

"Who the hell do you think you're playing with, little girl?" Damon said in an animalistic growl, as he kept his firm grip on Elena's arm.

"Damon…I found you here, you were sick…" Elena tried to explain as tears moved down her cheek, "You must've been hallucinating…Please, don't hurt me, I beg you…"

"You're just like Katherine," Damon continued, touching her bare skin with his fingers, tracing her spine, "You're my Katherine…" He moved his lips down, kissing her entire arm, before seeing the blood. He felt his fangs extending.

"Damon don't! It's me! It's Elena, please don't hurt me again…"

Damon was broken out of his reverie, suddenly focusing. His head was pounding, and Elena's low voice was suddenly the highest pitch on planet Earth.

"Stop it!" He growled angrily, raising his hand, and Elena braced herself for the hit, but it landed soundly on to the floor next to her head. Then she saw him move like a wild animal, until his lips found the wound in her wrist, where he sucked deeply, restoring back his strength.

* * *

Things changed.

Elena didn't know why, or how, but things changed. Damon wasn't distant anymore.

But it wasn't a positive thing.  
She'd scream at first, but then as she started to understand his 'techniques', she started to realize that screaming was going to get her nowhere, it was just going to prolong her pain.

He had been coming to her room, and every time he came, he bit her. There was no excuse, no apology, he just came in to her room, bled her, and then left her in a semi-conscious state on the bed, along with bloody sheets and bloody clothing.  
She had screamed in the first few days, but she quickly realized that doing so would make him drink even harder, greedier. By now she had realized that no matter how much she cried, she couldn't stop him.

What confused her was the sad look he always gave her before biting her, as if he was feeling sorry for hurting her. Sometimes she even felt him stroke her hair gently, and sometimes he'd even kiss the area where he bit.

Today was different, however.

Today he came into the room, dressed all in black like he always was. Elena laid down on the bed, because she knew that he'd be mad if she wasn't ready for when he came. She unbuttoned a few buttons to grant him access, but he remained still, standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I'm causing you."

One sentence, yet it was enough to make Elena have a million questions to ponder. She believed that he was sorry. She knew that it was wrong, because he was doing this because he wanted to; but at the same time there was a part of her which believed that what he'd been doing to her, he'd been doing to her because he couldn't help it. She knew that she was crazy, but she still was compassionate.

"Why do you keep hurting me then?" She asked him simply.

* * *

_Why do you keep hurting me then? _

The question was like a knife to Damon's heart. Because he hated this, he hated hurting her. He hated not being able to comfort her when she screamed in pain, and most of all, he hated being the one to cause her pain. But he couldn't help it. Without her blood, he wasn't going to survive. It was like this other person possessing him.  
But today, he felt fine, which was why he took the opportunity to talk to her.

"I want you to know," He said gently, taking her face in his hands, "I want you to know that I am sorry for everything. But I can't help what I am, Elena."

"What are you?" She asked him, her brown eyes watery. She already knew the answer.

"I'm a vampire, Elena," He stated finally, watching as her eyes widened in fear as she hugged her body tighter, trying to distance herself from him. He grabbed her gently to stop her, but she begged him not to touch her.

It was true, she was almost one hundred percent sure that that was what he was-She had seen and read too much True Blood and Twilight, and she wasn't stupid. But still, hearing it coming from him, thinking that vampires were real…she couldn't take it. She let out a sob as Damon tried to touch her again. She suddenly didn't feel comfortable next to him. Not after her silent accusation was declared true by Damon himself.

"That's why you didn't know what I was…" She said, wiping away her tears. "You're all vampires in this era, aren't you?"

"Yes," He said, trying hard to control himself. He hated hurting her, he really did-But he realized that whenever he didn't feed on her, he started to have hallucinations, great thirst, and most of all, agonizing pain in his body.

"Everyone is a vampire," Damon stated softly, trying to make her understand. "And your blood, Elena, your blood isn't something I've ever tasted in my life. Which is why I want you to tell me…" He held her face gently, seeing her vulnerable. He was feeling guiltier now, and he wanted to apologize and assure her that he wasn't going to hurt her, not anymore, but he couldn't because he didn't know if he'd be able to fight this need to have her blood. "I want you to tell me, Elena. What are you?"

Elena looked at him, her eyes sad. "I'm human, Damon."

Her head was pounding with confusion. The television she had watched, however, must've been a lie, because if the human race here didn't exist, then vampires were sustaining themselves with something else. She didn't want to know, however, because every time she learnt something new about Damon, she ended up regretting it.

He rubbed her arm softly, inspecting the bitemarks in her wrist, where he had been digging his fangs in the past few days.

"I'm truly sorry, Elena," Damon said, "But I can't help who I am. Your blood has made me addictive, and I don't know if I can stop."

* * *

He tried.

He really did try to feed on blood bags, but he couldn't. No matter how much he tried, he always ended up going back to her. To make matters worse, when he did go back to her, he ended up drinking twice what he usually drank, because he felt even thirstier.

She didn't fight him anymore, because she knew that it was all for nothing. She didn't even wince as he took her blood greedily from her neck, she just closed her eyes, let tears stream down her face, and then when he was done she'd lay there, cleaning herself with a napkin, hoping that someday this will all be over and she'll die.

She hardly ever ate or slept anymore.

Nothing mattered. Not after what she learned. Not after where she was. She didn't think she'd ever see her family or friends again, or any human for that matter. Just Damon, only Damon.

She was all alone.

* * *

Note: Elena's blood is making Damon hallucinate.

Please review, and check out my other stories, especially my newest: Holding on and letting go (Rated M, please read warnings)

Thank you for your support.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Thank you so much for helping me reach 100 reviews! You are the best! Reaching 100 reviews before chapter 10 is a new record :D_**

**_Happy reading :D!_**

* * *

_Human._

The word had been echoing in Damon's head for days now, but none of it seemed to make sense. He knew that the only creatures that existed were vampires, werewolves and witches. Other species had been extinct for centuries now, he was sure of that.

But then there was Elena-This beautiful, brown eyed creature that was driving him insane, almost literally. He had never felt such powerful emotions before. At time, he wanted to hold her, to get to know her, to help her. But then at other times, he wanted to drink her blood until he was satisfied, he wanted to show her that he was in control.

She was having something akin to a breakdown-She wasn't eating anything, and she refused to look at him. She was always crying or lying on the bed, and he knew that it was because of her fear for him and the fact that she missed her home.

To be completely honest with himself, Damon had thought about sending her away. She was dangerous to him, clearly her blood was making him feel things he had never felt before. Keeping a strange creature in the house could also lead to him being seen as a suspect, as a traitor.

But then on the other hand, he couldn't bear the thought of seeing her locked up in the dungeons, being touched and examined by plenty of different men, experimented on as if she was nothing. Because to him, Elena wasn't just a creature, she was a girl, a girl who was real, who had feelings and emotions. And in a weird way-He didn't know if it was because of her blood-He felt connected to her. He felt the need to keep her with him.

He continued to drink his scotch, walking slowly towards her-She was laying on the bed again, her hair spread out on her pillow as if she was a goddess. When she saw him, she turned her face to the other side, offering him her neck. It had become routine now, for him to take her blood.

But this time, Damon didn't.  
Instead, he sat down next to her and held her hand.

No words were spoken, no movements-Only silence. They listened to each other's breathing, his hand holding hers, neither of them daring to speak or move, because they both had questions that couldn't be answered. At least not yet.

She felt him stroke her knuckles ever so gently-not like other times. This time, his touch was soothing, gentle, almost in apology. She tried not to look at him even though she felt him look at her, his face turned towards her.

And then, without warning, he scooted closer to her, and wrapped an arm around her, pushing her towards him. She remained still, fearing that he'll hurt her if she moved, but there was no pain. He just held her and kissed her hair, playing with it. He stroked her cheek, holding her against him, and smiled.  
And Elena just had to smile back. As weird as the situation was…she just had to.

His lips were by her ear now. "I won't hurt you again," He told her, determined. "I'm sorry for the pain I put you through, Elena."

He kept his promise-Even though it was torture. He didn't feed on her again. In fact, Damon tried to be as gentle as possible with her. He had asked her about her lifestyle, and he had been cooking for her now as well. He had always liked cooking-It reduced his cravings.

But as time flew by, he soon started to realize that the risks of her being there were increasing. There were frequent searches, and to make matters worse, he was out of blood supply and he needed to order it, something which he had to do himself and have it delivered to his home. Since the hatch he had brought her in was a secret, he had to return home to get his blood supply, and he was afraid that Elena would end up discovered-It was bad enough leaving her on her own for a few hours, yet alone days.

Ever since he tasted her blood, his thirst was heightened, and since he had very little bloodbags left he found himself faced with a hard decision. He couldn't feed on Elena, not when he knew it hurt her. On the other hand, the hallucinations started again, and he was tormented by images of torture, pain, and mostly Elena.

He couldn't give her away, not when he felt how warm she was in his arms, not when he had kissed and touched her silky hair-Not when he had seen those beautiful brown eyes water.

At that moment, something inside him clicked. He had to keep her safe.  
He went to her room, and took her hands gently in his. "We're moving."

Elena's eyes widened. "W-What? W-Where are you taking m-me?" She stammered, obvious fear in her eyes.

"It's okay," Damon said, trying to calm her down. "I'm not going to hurt you, Elena. I am going to take you somewhere safe."

He looked into her brown orbs, seeing the fear. "Trust me."

Trust him? How could she trust a man-no-a vampire who was holding her against her will? He hadn't told her anything about him yet, yet he expected her to trust him. But she nodded-Because it wasn't like she had a choice in any of this.

"Put this on," Damon instructed her, handing her a scarf, but he decided to tie it around her neck himself.

Then, he took out a device from his pocket. "This will take us to a small village,  
Elena. Take my hand."

"Like teleport?" Elena asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah. It's one of the many methods of how to travel." He forgot she was from the past, it would've irritated him having to explain it to anybody else. But for Elena, he surprisingly didn't mind doing so.

He kept a firm grip on hers, and Elena's eyes widened as she felt everything spin. A slight push and she found herself on the ground, however Damon's arms were supporting her and keeping her up.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah," She nodded.

He sighed. "My mother lives here. It is a very abandoned village. Let's say here vampires live in clans," He continued, "We protect each other here. We're like family."

"Clans?" A shiver ran down Elena's spine.

"No one's going to hurt you," Damon said, "But here's the only place I can bring you. I need blood, Elena, and I couldn't get the supply from where we were staying. I promised K…I promised that I'll keep that hatch a secret. Here's very abandoned-the authorities hardly ever come here. You'll be safe."

"No, Damon," Elena said, "You'll be safe. You're not doing this to protect me. You're doing this to protect yourself. You don't care about me, and you can stop pretending. I know that you see me as a threat."

He couldn't stomach to answer her, so instead he took her by the arm and pulled her along. Elena bit back a gasp of pain as he tugged her along, and she couldn't keep up with him.

And then, he stopped in front of a lovely, yet small house, and knocked patiently.

A woman in her fifties, at least that what she appeared to be-opened the door.  
"Damon?"

"Hi, mother," He said, smiling at her. Elizabeth smiled, embracing her son.

"I missed your visits," She sighed. "How's everything with you?" But then her smile disappeared as soon as her gaze landed on Elena.

"What the hell is she doing here?" She demanded, "I told you to get rid of her!"

"I know," Damon said, as if Elena wasn't there, "But I can't. Please, mother, I need your help."

"No," The woman nodded. "I won't help you, Damon. I won't help you put all of us at risk. You know the consequences…"

"I don't care!" Damon said, "I'm not doing anything wrong. She's not a threat. Please, mother. I need a place to stay. I can't take her back to town, not with all these searches."

"I'm not willing to take the risk."

"I…I don't want her dead, mother. She's special…I want to get to know her. Please."

Elizabeth scanned Elena, and the latter shivered in fear.

"The basement," Elizabeth finally said. "I'll help you if you give me your word that you'll keep her in the basement. Tied up," She added.

Mother…."

"That's my condition," Elizabeth said, watching as tears leaked out of Elena's eyes, "I don't trust her. What if she runs back to her people? What if she is a threat? You're foolish, Damon. She's not even supposed to be here-not when our race is hanging, on the edge of becoming extinct!"

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know, mother…"

"Yet you still want her here…" She said. "This is twisted, Damon. We could all end up in prison, or worse…May I remind you of what happened to Stefan? Or did you forget?" A bloody tear ran out of his mother's eye.

"I know," Damon said. "I shouldn't have come here."

He turned to leave, watching Elena's eyes widen in fear and confusion. She obviously was shocked-She didn't think that this mother loved her son the way humans do.

"Wait," Elizabeth called out, taking a deep breath. "Don't go. I'll accept you both. Just…on that condition. At least for now, Damon. I can't lose you too."

Elena's breath caught in her throat, but she didn't dare to speak.

"Fine," Damon said. "You're right."

She stepped aside so that they could enter. Elena was tempted to run, to hide, to escape. But she couldn't move, first because her legs seemed to be frozen and second because Damon's grip on her arm was almost bruising.

The house seemed lovely enough, and there was everything, from a kitchen, to a living area and multiple bedrooms and bathrooms. It was very clean and well decorated.

"There's a bed in the basement," Elizabeth said. "I'll make sure that her scent won't attract anyone."

Damon nodded and looked at Elena with an almost apologetic glance, but she didn't even notice. Instead, she surrendered, letting him lead her to ten steps before she found herself facing a black, iron door with about five bars for a little bit of air. Damon typed a number code and the door immediately opened, and Damon pushed her inside-but it was a gentle push, and he made sure that she didn't stumble or fall.

"Please don't leave me here alone," Elena begged. "It's cold…"

"I'm sorry, Elena. But I can't…She's right. I can't put my family in danger."

He gently pushed her on the bed, setting her upright. Then, he took her hands gently and chained them together in front of her, not too tight; and he made sure that they weren't a major discomfort-and then he hooked them to the bedpost.

He shot an apologetic look at her. "I'll come back later to bring you water."

* * *

"Is it done?" Elizabeth asked her son when Damon finally stood in front of her.

"Yeah," He replied, still looking slightly uncomfortable with the situation.

"You care about her, do you?" Elizabeth sighed. "I know that look in your eyes, Damon. You care about her."

"No, I don't," Damon said, shaking his head. "I don't care about her. I just want to see if keeping her alive would win us any points with Elijah. All I care about is getting Stefan back, mom. Elena…she's nothing to me."

"I know you're lying, my son," Elizabeth said. "I'm your mother. I know you more than you know yourself. But you know that this…this can't happen, Damon. You can't care about her. We'll end up doomed…again. And this time, you'll be the one to pay the price. I have already lost enough, my son…Your father and Stefan…I can't lose you too."

"You won't lose me," Damon said, embracing her. "We'll be okay." But he couldn't shake the feeling that his mother was right-that he actually truly cared for Elena, or at least; he was starting to. If that happened, it's safe to say he'll be screwed.

* * *

_A big thank you to my beta reader Cdaye8184! Thank you for your amazing work on this chapter (:_

_So, we now know that Damon's mother doesn't approve of Elena, and Damon is realizing that he does care for her in his own twisted way._

_Please review and stay tuned for more!_

_More details about Damon's hallucinations will be revealed in future chapters (:_

_Thanks for reading._


	11. Chapter 10

Huge thanks to my beta Cdaye8184!

Please check out my new story "Bound To You". And if you want an awesome page to "like" on facebook, please "like" The fanfiction diaries. It is NOT my page however there are a lot of great people there. If you want my personal page, it's LiveBreatheVampires' fanfiction.

Thank You for your support.

* * *

Elena sat on the bed, now more scared than ever. She didn't trust Elizabeth and she couldn't understand why this vampire loathed her so much. What could she, Elena Gilbert, do to harm vampires? She could barely save herself, yet alone hurt or harm the vampire race in any way. Not to mention the fact she was a 'human'... it was common sense what her capabilities were with regards to vampires.

She didn't know how long she had been there, however a few minutes later the door opened and Damon came in, carrying a glass of water. She eyed it thirstily and drank a good half of it in an instant without even taking a single breath.

"Tell me, Elena," He spoke slowly as he sat down on the bed next to her. "Tell me about your race."

Elena shifted uncomfortably, letting out a small cry when the chains dug into her skin. Damon had to fight the urge to loosen them just a little bit, because as weird as it sounded, he hated seeing her in pain. However, he had to stop himself from doing so, because his mother was right. She still couldn't be trusted.

"What d-do you want to know?" She whimpered.

"The 'human' thing," Damon said, the word clearly new to him. "What is it? What are you exactly?"

Elena had to stop herself from crying. She felt hopeless! She couldn't believe any of this. This…it had to be a nightmare!

"What's wrong?" Damon frowned, seeing a tear slip down her cheek.

She tried to wipe it away, but failed due to her restraints.

He sighed and moved closer to her, and very gently-a featherlight touch-he wiped it away. "Don't do that," Damon said.

Elena remained still as he wiped the tear-track from her face and ran a hand smoothly down her cheek. "You're okay," he told her. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm scared," She admitted.

He sighed and cautiously put a hand on her back. "If you do what I tell you, you don't have to be frightened." Damon leant back and sighed. "Now, tell me Elena. Tell me about your specie. I want to know everything."

Elena cleared her throat. "I don't even know where to start. In my time, these things-vampires, witches…you're all considered fiction, the supernatural. You're only found in books and movies."

"So there are no vampires in your time?" His eyebrows raised ever so slightly, showing his interest in her chosen words.

"No. These things are fiction, although some people believe that you exist," Elena confirmed.

"What about you?" Damon said curiously. "Do you live in clans?"

"No," Elena said. "Humans…well, we get married, we have families and children. Some may live alone. There are good people and there are bad ones. Other than that, it's very basic. Everyone has the right to decide where to work for a living and where to live, and with whom of course."

"Did you live with your family?" He found himself asking. He loved learning new things about her although he still couldn't quite decipher why.

"My parents died. I lived with my brother and my aunt."

Damon was silent for a few minutes.

"Tell me about human weaknesses."

At that, Elena froze.

"Elena," He said, his voice a bit higher.

"Death is something common in the human race," Elena said with a shaky voice. "It can be caused by accidents, such as car accidents, by diseases, starvation…Everything really. However, if none of these things happen…then we eventually die of old age."

At that, Damon froze. "What's that?"

"Humans grow up," Elena tried to explain. "There is a point in life when people get old, such as turning ninety. Humans generally live till their eighties, but the oldest human was 122 years old."

He blinked several times, feeling like a complete idiot. He scooted closer to her. "So you're telling me that you're not immortal?"

"Exactly," Elena breathed out.

"Vampires cannot die unless someone kills them," Damon said thoughtfully. "Why are you so different?"

Elena didn't know the answer to that, so instead she just raised her shoulders.

They sat in silence until Elena spoke.

"Tell me about the vampire race."

His eyes darkened. "No."

"Please," She begged. "I want to know this world."

"Our race doesn't concern you," Damon brushed her off.

"But-"

"Stop it, Elena," He warned her with a stern look. "I said no."

And he left the room; leaving her alone once more.

* * *

"Human?" His mother asked as she poured a glass of blood for Damon, "I've never heard of such a thing."

"I know. Neither did I," Damon mumbled in deep thought. "This is all strange."

"You know you can't hide her forever," Elizabeth said carefully, looking at her son. "She isn't an object, Damon. She can't be hidden. She will be found... one way or another."

"I know," He repeated. "I just don't know what to do with her."

"Because you care about her, Damon," his mother pressed on. "Why can't you just admit it?"

"Don't start with this crap again, mom," Damon sighed in annoyance. "I don't care about her."

"So if I were to go to that basement right now," Elizabeth said as she moved closer to him, "And drain her dry, you wouldn't feel anything?"

"It would be a shame, because we would've gotten rid of something which can be very precious." The words poured out of his mouth before he even had time to think. He couldn't let his mother know he cared for her-even in the slightest way.

"You're not fooling me, Damon," Elizabeth said. "Stefan's been gone for five years now. I think the girl is more than a bargaining chip to you, son."

"Fine," Damon finally said. "Yes. I do care about her. I don't know why, but I do."

Elizabeth looked at him with compassionate eyes. "You're going to repeat the same mistake, Damon. I already told you what you have to do. You can't repeat that same mistake again."

"I know," He said. "It's selfish. But I can't help the way I feel, mom. I do care about her, and I don't think I'm going to be able to kill her."

* * *

Nightfall quickly came and Damon couldn't stop thinking about the poor girl locked up in the basement. He looked at her from where he was, in the shadows, and saw that she was shivering from the cold. He vampire sped around the rooms to get her thicker clothing and a blanket, and then he returned to the basement.

"Here, wear these," He said, making her jump.

Elena eyed the clothing suspiciously but relaxed when she saw the thick shirt and sweatpants.

He moved closer to her and unchained her. "Put those on. It's a bit draughty here."

She blinked several times, feeling smaller and vulnerable as she waited for him to turn around. Thankfully, he did, and she wore them immediately, hugging herself in order to keep her body warm.

"T-Thank you," She stammered.

"You're welcome," He replied, turning around to face her, and then he put the blanket around her. "All better?"

She nodded and started to walk towards the bed again, looking at him with pleading eyes as he lifted up the heavy chains. They had already marked her wrists even though they weren't shackled too tightly. He picked up her hands and held them in his own, guilt written all over his face as he saw how they had bitten into her skin. He just couldn't tie her up again, not when her soft, delicate hands were so sore and red from being restrained. It wasn't right, she wasn't going to do anything or go anywhere.

He hesitantly placed his lips there and kissed them. "It's okay Elena. I won't hurt you," He told her. "Let's sleep."

Elena's body froze when she heard him say that sentence. She didn't want to be near him tonight, yet alone share a bed with him.

Unwillingly she had to scoot over and he got under the covers next to her, an arm locked possessively around her waist. He smiled, loving the feeling of having her in his arms, and pulled her close to him like a giant teddybear, squeezing her way too tightly. He brushed her hair to one side and placed his lips there, and Elena tried hard to remain calm as he nuzzled her.

"Relax," He told her. "You're fine."

He ran a hand down her arm until they rested on her sides, kissing her neck in the process. She stiffened, and it stung-Because all he wanted right at that moment was to hold her, to touch and to kiss her without her fighting him or pushing him away. He wanted her to want him, something which was currently impossible.

"Please, Damon, stop," Elena begged as he stroked her face. He wasn't scaring her, but the difference in his treatment towards her is what was eerie. He was soon going to give her whiplash with his mood swings. She couldn't quite understand this man-vampire. She liked his touch, it soothed her... oddly enough, she couldn't let him know that though. Not when he held all the power.

He stopped touching her and sighed.

"You're a special girl, Elena. Don't ever forget that."

* * *

The next morning Elena woke up spooned against Damon. He was sleeping soundly, his hands possessive around her waist as he snored softly. She tried to turn away from him but his grip on her was tight. She gave up after several tries and instead she used this time to look at him. She had never been so close to him until now, and she could see that he was relaxed and peaceful in his sleep. His perfect rosy lips were pursed and even hinted a small smile-a genuine smile, not the usual smirk she was so used to.

And even though his grip on her was tight and possessive, Elena still could see that his grip on her was also protective; sweet.

This man-No, this vampire-had hurt her. He also could've raped her, yet she still couldn't hate him. Deep down she knew that Damon was a good 'being'; after all he had tried to protect her. He just had weird ways of showing that he cared. She looked at her wrists which were still slightly sore and smiled. Even though Damon told his mother that he was going to keep her tied up, he couldn't do it. That was proof enough that he cared.

Suddenly, his eyes opened and Elena quickly turned her face to the other side, not wanting to be caught looking at him. However, he smirked; indicating that he had indeed caught her. He ran his hands down until they rested on her stomach.

"You're here," He mumbled against her cheek.

"Where would I go?" She smiled sadly.

"I don't know. I just figured out you'll take advantage of your…freedom," He eyed her unbounded wrists.

"I don't have anywhere to go," She looked at him with her beautiful doe eyes. "And even if I did, you'll always catch me."

Damon looked at her in deep thought but didn't say anything. "I'll get you something to eat," He told her after a few minutes. "You must be hungry."

* * *

He stayed with her until she ate, occasionally glancing at her, admiring her beauty. Her hair was tousled with sleep and he had to force back a smile. How could she look so cute? He noticed the way her eyes lit up when he talked to her calmly about something she liked; but also noticed the way she flinched and stiffened whenever he raised his voice or moved too close to her. He couldn't really blame her, not after everything he did to hurt her. And God did he regret it.

He was sitting on a chair now in silence; watching Elena as she drank a good half of her water. He made a mental note to bring her a bigger glass next time; because he seemed to realize that she drank way too much. Then again, this was probably her way of survival.

"Come here," He heard himself say.

Elena slowly rose to her feet, and he could see that she feared him. She took small steps towards him, flinching as he tapped his feet nervously, and stood in front of him.

"Y-Yes?" She stammered.

He got up and went to get a hairbrush from the top drawer of the little nightstand. She stood frozen as he sat down on the wide chair and grabbed her-a little bit roughly-and placed her in between his thighs, her back facing him.

He started to pull it down Elena's hair, brushing it and smoothing it with his hands.

"I like your hair," He admitted as he played with it very gently, careful not to tug on it too hard. "But I like it better when you wear it like this…your waves are soft."

Then, Elena noticed that he was brushing her hair all to one side, leaving the other side of her neck completely exposed. He smiled and rested his chin there, his other hand caressing her hair.

"What is it about you…" He mumbled against her neck, "That makes me feel this way?"

Elena closed her eyes in fear. She didn't want this man to speak about her in such a way. He was still keeping her here against her will. He was still a psychopath in her eyes, and she just wanted to get on his good side, enough to maybe survive until she possibly found a way to go back home.

"What do you f-feel?" She stammered.

But he wasn't paying attention to her. Instead, he was softly kissing her neck, letting his teeth graze her skin very gently. He placed butterfly kisses down her shoulder and held her even closer. "The truth is that I can't let you go, Elena. I won't let you get away from me. You…There's something about you that makes me want to keep you here."

Her heart started to beat fast against her chest.

"I'm not going to let you go, Elena. I won't let anyone take you away from me."

He continued to kiss her softly. "You belong to me."

"Damon…please…" She whimpered, but she'd already lost the battle.

"Shh. You're mine. Only mine."

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
